Marinette My Midnight Haired Cinderella
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Based off the Otome Game Midnight Cinderella- Marinette is a girl given the chance to be Princess Elect despite her social status. She goes with the invitation but doesn't want to be Princess. She goes for a completely different reason. But fate has a different plan. Adrienette. I dont own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir or the Otome Games. will be k for now... FINISHED!
1. Adrien

**Marinette - My Midnight Haired Cinderella**

 _I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, Midnight Cinderella OTOME, or anything else. Whether I make future OCs are possible but as if right now they are not._

Let's begin

 **XXXXXX**

 _The sound of the midnight bells rang throughout the castle. I hurriedly descended the stairs, lifting up my dress, so as not to fall or trip._

 _'I have to hurry!'_

 _Waiting out front for me was a horse, carriage, and a young madame. Her forced smile betrayed the tension of the situation at hand. The sweat dripped down her black rimmed glasses. She knew what this would do to the both of them if caught but she would go through it anyway. Keep in mind leaving the palace is strictly forbidden, especially at this time of night. But I really have no choice! I walked forward, but then gravity decided to turn on me. I found my body suspended in the air and I closed my eyes and tensed my body, bracing for the impact between Marinette and cold hard floor. I let out a surprised gasp as the high heels I had finally gotten used to slipped off of my feet. Suddenly I was caught in someone's arms and I looked up, blue bell eyes meeting green eyes._

 _"What is my Princess doing here at such an hour?"_

 **XXXXXX**

"No, wait, please, I-"

The palace gates closed with a loud thud. Commoners are never granted entry to the palace, today being the sole exception. Although it appears lady luck is not on my side today, as always. Oh right, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Marinette, commoner and Bakers daughter. My hair is a unique midnight blue, a trait I get from my Chinese mother. So not only am I a commoner, I am a commoner with freaky blue hair.

My fists tighten around the invitation. My gaze is still on the locked gates in front of me. This invitation was one for girls to become a Princess elect. I had showed up late, so they had denied me entry to the palace gates, saying tardiness is unbecoming of a Princess.

The Princess elect is the only one who gets to choose her prince. The princess elect is chosen from a population of many women regardless of social status. This happens only if there is a King with no blood line heir to the throne. Such is tradition here. And yes, an invitation to be the Princess elect somehow found its way to me, a simple commoner with blue hair. The idea of me being Princess elect overnight is ridiculous. Plus, you then pick a random male to be Prince to rule next to you on the throne.

But that does not matter to me.

I didn't come here to try to become the Princess.

I got this far, it would be a waste to turn back now.

I looked around for a way to get in when I noticed a rat suddenly climb up the vines outside the castle wall. As disgusting as they are, they were actually smart in situations like this. I observed. Would it work? Would the vines hold? I walked over and gave one a tug, and was surprised at how sturdy it was. I think for a short climb over the wall that these would be able to hold. I grabbed back on and began my climb.

"Please tell me this isn't what it looks like." I froze and turned to the voice immediately. A man, covered in armor head to toe, with blonde hair and green eyes and a smirk, stood there. Yes, lady luck is _definitely_ on my side. Of all people to get caught by it looks like it's one of the Royal Knights.

His smirk turned into a frown. "This is the part where you explain yourself."

"Um, nothing to explain really."

Sweat crept down my spine as the Knight suddenly glared at me, leaving me speechless for a few moments. "I see, so you trying to monkey up that wall is nothing?"

I mustered up the courage to hold my own as I tried to hold together the rest of my dignity with my crazy lie. As I rambled on he sighed.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" His brows furrowed and his suspicion only seemed to grow.

"What's your name?"

"M-Marinette..."

"Marinette? I see..."

According to the invitation, there is no opening the gate now. I have to convince him to let me in. I took his daggers head on, remembering the promise I made to Manon.

 **XXXXXX**

 _"Can I ask you a favor Marinette?" She caught my attention as soon as I spoke. She held up an open picture books and continued, "You see those flowers? They say they grow in the palace courtyard." See gave me her baby doll eyes, "Can you get me some please?"_

 _How could I say no? "Sure, Manon, but could you tell me why?"_

 _"Because they grant wishes. If I get ahold of one, I can wish for mommy to get better." I let out a little gasp as I stated down at Manon, tears filled her eyes._

 _"That's how I'm gonna make mommy better again."_

 _She then wrapped her tiny arms around the book and weeped._

 **XXXXXX**

Those flowers came from a fairytail so do they even exist? I felt obliged to find out for sure. I couldn't possibly say no to Manon and her baby doll eyes. Come on, Marinette, get it together! You only have one more shot!

"Excuse me Knight, can you help me get into the palace?!"

"... are you insane, I don't even know why you're here!"

"There is... something I need to do." I trailed off. His eyes narrowed again, and it felt like he could see past my skin and into my soul, "And that is?"

But I stood my ground, "I'm not lying. I really need to get inside and look for something important."

I saw his face turn into one of surprise at first but it was replaced with a smirk. "Is that so?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the wall with him as he began to climb it, I stood baffled and confused at what he was doing. "Huh?" He extended his arm and looked at me, "Grab on."

"Y-You're just going to pull me up?" I ask nervously. He leaned forward a little, a teasing grin on his face, "How else are we going to get inside?"

I gulped and put my hand in his, and he immediately pulled me upward. I found myself whisked above the castle wall and then landing safely on the other side, craddled in the arms of my mysterious Knight with green eyes.

"T-Thank you so much, Sir Knight." I stuttered.

"Don't mention it, now go do what you have to do. If anyone asks..." He put a finger over my lips, "I didn't help you get in." He started to walk away. "And no funny business either. I don't want to have to resort to violence." He put his hand on his sword and gave me another wink, "Get my POINT?"

Marinette sweat dropped, "Was that supposed to be a pun?"

And with that, he walked towards the palace corridor. I watched him, a slight warm feeling erupted in my chest. What was this feeling?

"Sir, Adrien, where have you been?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard them say the Knights name. I saw him laugh it off, apologizing for being so late.

 _Adrien_...

Thank you, Sir Adrien.


	2. Felix

Chapter two, please enjoy.

 **XxXxXxX**

A sigh escaped my lips as I looked across the vast palace grounds. _'Well, I'm in. Now I have to find the inner court yard. Wherever that is, cause this place is huge.'_ As I began my search, I came across a large room filled with many women and lots of excited talking. _'What's going on?'_ The room was filled with women in beautiful ball gowns and dresses of many varieties. It made me want to pull out my sketch book and start drawing. _'These must be the candidates for the Princess Elect.'_ I peeked out towards the end of the hall and noticed a bunch of fine looking higher ups. One stood out from the rest. She had a haughty look on her face. She was blonde, with nasty blue eyes, and eyeing every single girl in the room. She wore a lot of yellow. _'I can't tell if she's here because she wants to be or not...'_ I noticed her look over at me and I immediately gasped and looked away. She just smirked at me.

 _'Caught in the act, serves me right for snooping. I better go before things get worse.'_

I was just about to leave the room when a male voice rang through the space, "Welcome ladies! Thank you so much for gracing us with your presence!" It was a tall, refined man with a thick black rimmed glasses. Some people around me started whispering.

"Oh my gosh, it's Sir Nino."

"He's much cuter in person."

' _Sir Nino? As in, advisor to the king himself? No way!'_

"As you know, this is a very momentous day. One of you will be chosen as Princess elect. However, there are some formalities we must attend to. The first of which, is this amazingly awesome palace hospitality." As soon as he said that, maids came in from all corners of the rooms bringing trays with foods.

 _'Wow, everything looks amazing.'_

The women around me began to happily stuff their faces.

' _I could go for some too... but I have a promise to keep.'_

And so, I left the aromatic roasts, fluffy warm bread, and colorful cakes behind. I quickly left the room, but little did I know that Ninos eyes had been watching me very carefully.

 **XxXxXxXx**

After hours of searching through different gardens, I found another one. "Maybe its here?" _'Maybe it doesn't even exist. But if they do, they'll be in this courtyard.'_ I crouched over a nearby flowerbed and began my hunt. ' _As I recall, the flowers in the storybook were small and white... right?'_ I gently parted the vegetation, looking for the flowers. Then- without warning, footsteps, right behind me. I froze. _'Who could it be?'_ I turned to see a tall man, with pale blonde hair and lighter green eyes. He looked like Adrien, but colder, more dark, more... sad? I shook myself out of my thoughts.

"What are you doing here, Bridgette?"

I blinked, forcing myself to fight back tears of a name I knew a long time ago. "I'm not Bridgette. My name is Marinette. And I'm um..."

His cold tone robbed me of all words. _'Theres no point in trying to make up a lie.'_

"I'm looking for something." I stated. He raised an eyebrow, just as Adrien did, "Oh? What might that be?"

 _'He'll probably laugh at me, but theres no backing out now.'_

"A white flower from a storybook." I saw his hardened expression go from that to one of surprise, but only for a moment. He was starring daggers and spitting them in an instant.

"Are you truly foolish enough to believe in a fairy tail? Gosh, you definitely aren't her... but you sure have the same way of thinking as she does." He muttered.

' _He has a point... but I did come all this way.'_

To be honest, I was hurt by his words. ' _Still, just because he says the flowers aren't there doesn't mean I can't find that out for myself. I am not going home without properly searching.'_ I stood in silence for a little while longer, only brought back to reality by the coldness of this mans voice.

"So, I'm to understand you came here for a flower, but not the Princess's tiara?" I nodded, "Correct."

He let out a sigh. "You'd best leave immediately after finding this ridiculous flower." He turned away from me, "The palace is no place for the likes of someone such as yourself."

 _'What ... does he mean?'_

He started to walk away but I couldn't end this here, "Excuse me my lord, Can I have your name please?"

He stopped, and for a moment, I heard it.

"Felix. But I doubt you'll remember it. Because we will never meet again."

And then he was gone. _'What a strange man.'_

I turned back around to do my search when a different voice stopped me this time, a voice i recognized.

"Excuse me, miss."

I, a blue headed bakers daughter slowly turned my head, mortified as I was covered in dirt in the nicest dress I could possibly own, to see Nino, standing behind me.


	3. Princess

Dont fan overload too much

 **XxXxXxXx**

I turned around to see Nino standing right behind me. "S-Sir Nino?"

 _'I thought he was still in the palace with the Princess candidates. What is he doing here?'_

An elegant smile floated across his face as he watched me turn into a panic. 'If you would be so kind as to follow me, please." I stopped my stammering, "Um, where to?"

"Well, you don't want to return to the corridor with your clothes covered in mud do you?"

"I-I think you have the wrong idea!" I exclaimed. ' _My only business is here with these flowers!'_

He gave me the impression that I would have better luck moving a boulder then trying to argue with him. I sighed and defeated, followed him. Maybe its best I go with the flow. He smiled, "I've arranged a fresh set of clothes for you, please follow me."

When we got to this room I was supposed to change in, I was swallowed by a sea of maids, a red gown I could never afford even with my life was put on me, I was amazed. Though simple in design, the workmanship and beauty of the clothes I had been given was stunning. A bakers daughter like myself would never have the privelage of wearing anything this fancy.

"Um, excuse me, Sir Nino?" I asked. "Is this all right? Me wearing this dress I mean." He gave me a reassuring smile. "The dress? Don't worry about it. You can have it."

"Oh- but I couldn't-"

"I insist, after all, gifts are to be accepted."

"But-"

Any urge to protest was thoroughly stifled by Ninos annoyed smile. There was nothing else I could say. I can't fumble through a flowerbed in a dress like this. ' _Will I never get this task for Manon done?'_

Nino put a hand on my shoulder, jolting me out of my thoughts, "Stand up straight and dont sigh and fidget. It is unbecoming of a lady." I nodded, "R-Right." Nino smirked.

"I mean... you are the Princess elect after all."

...

 _'What did he just say?'_

My mind went blank.

"Is something the matter your highness?"

"Did- Did you just say I was-"

"You have been chosen as Princess elect? Yes. That is exactly what I said." He smiled and I paled. Oh no no no no no.

 _'This can't be happening!'_

"But when, and by who!?" I asked. "I'm not anyone important, I'm just a bakers girl!"

"Why... you were chosen by... me. Just now." He smiled innocently and I swore at that moment I could kill him. He continued, "There is much to do, Princess, please follow me." I found myself push forward unrelentingly by the days procession of events. We returned to the parlor, and Nino introduced me to the women as the new Princess elect. The blonde girl, the aristrocrat from earlier, stood on the far side of the room, teeth clenched. I smirked at her.

They all looked so surprised. I'll never forget how strange it felt to have a room full of women glaring at me in unison. Can't say I blame them, to be honest. I wish I knew what was actually going on.

"Your highness, this way, if you will." Ninos voice woke me from my thoughts. He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. It was one of those In-your-face smiles. I managed a smile back as I followed him.

"From this day forward, you are Princess elect of all of Paris." I nodded and listened as he talked, "That includes me. That means you dont have to address me by my title when you're around me. A simple Nino will do."

 _'I guess that means I'm on a first name basis. That'll take some time to get used to.'_

"Very well then... Nino?"

He smiled a true genuine smile at me.

"Yes, Princess?"

' _Guess this is as good a time as any to ask.'_

"Just so were on the same page- You are the one who picks out the Princess Elect right?"

 _'Everything is happening so quickly. I still dont understand how I got here in the first place.'_

"I mean, shouldn't choosing a replacement Princess be the Kings responsibility?" I asked quietly. Ninos response was swift and automatic.

"Im his advisor, so i have been entrusted his power to appoint and tutor the Princess elect. Meaning..." he smiled again, "No one may reverse this decision."

' _You're kidding!"_

"So that's it, I'm Princess and theres no going back?"

"Well, yes, I would call that the summary of this whole discussion." I gave him a puzzled look, "But then why me?"

Nino paused to think about that one for a moment, "Why indeed did I choose you..." his smile got even wider but it was followed by silence.

 _'Its impossible to decipher him.'_

Just then, a familiar figure came into view from across the other end of the hall. My eyes widen, "Uh-"

"You?"

 _'It's the knight who helped me get into the castle... What was his name again?'_

"Adrien? Oh, uh, I mean, Sir Adrien?"

"What's with the sir?" he asked, tone dangerously low. I could feel he was being very hostile and I didn't know why. He smirked and relaxed his posture, "Just Adrien will do." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nino, why is this girl here with you?" Adrien asked, turning to his best friend. "Bro, mind your manners. This is the new Princess Elect after all."

Adrien was quiet. I could tell he was surprised.

"PRINCESS? HER?"

He glared daggers at Nino, "Are you serious!?"

"Quite serious, bro."

Adriens surprise persisted for a few moments. But then amusement took its place and he started to laugh.

"They do know that you were monkeying up the palace walls a few moments ago... right Princess?" He continued to laugh and I blushed, trying to explain myself to Nino. Nino gave me a curious look. "What is he talking about." I glanced at Adrien, "I may have left that part out."

His eyes suddenly sharpened. "I can't believe I fell for that lame story of yours." He whispered.

"That wasn't a story." I whispered back. Nino looked at the two of us and could feel the awkward tension.

"I wasn't trying to lie to you! Things just ended up this way! Nino found me in the garden and... well... here I am." I looked down.

' _Its the flower that I'm here for. Nothing has changed.'_


	4. Of Chloes and Reality Checks

Hi, there. Good morning. Have a lovely day!

 **XxXxXx**

"So, I gather you two have met?" Nino asked. His words sent chills down my spine. How do I explain to him that I was crawling up the palace walls with Adrien just a few moments ago? _'Bringing my wall climbing escapade up would only make this whole situation worse.'_ So I ended up avoiding Ninos gaze and tried to stay composed.

"Yes, just for a few moments though." I spoke calmly. He nodded, "I see."He seemed satisfied and didn't look like he was going to push the topic any further.

But my relief didn't last very long.

Adrien let me have it.

"But seriously, you the princess?" He turned to Nino, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Without losing even an ounce of his cool, he quickly replied, "Must I remind you once more, Adrien, to treat the Princess with respect when addressing her?" _'Nino means business.'_ Unfazed, a haughty smirk spread across Adriens face. "We'll see how well you work out."Adriens eyes lit with defiance as he showed his opinion of me crystal clear. _'I wish I could say he's wrong...but I don't even know how to be a Princess."_

"It's her!" A voice called out. A new voice sounded from behind me, as I tried to find a response to Adriens words. _'Wait a second, I recognize that voice from somewhere.'_ I turned to find a faintly familiar face. It was the blonde haired girl. A single glance at her filled my every suspicion. "Oh, great..." I heard Adrien whisper.

"If it isn't Lady Chloe." Nino said, "To what do we owe this visit?" She smirked at them, and then looked in my direction, "I was just checking out who the new Princess Elect was. Although, it looks like she isn't much. Sabrina would have been a better pick then her." She flipped her hair, "But I can't not have the new Princess elect now knowing who I am after all, so I came to say hello." She stuck her hand out to shake Marinettes, "I am Chloe Bourgeois, but just call me Lady Chloe."She glared at me, "Nice to meet you, _Princess._ " She turned quickly to Adrien, "Adrikins! I haven't seen you in a long time!" She hugged the blonde tightly, and he inwardly groaned. All I could do was fake a smile in return.

"Adrikins, you must be here to welcome the new Princess too." He looked away from the blondes gaze, "Uh, yeah, I am, Clo." He gently pushed her off and turned on his heel and quickly left us, his distaste for Chloe seemed obvious to everyone except her. _'Theres more to these two then meets the eye.'_ I looked at Nino, and he looked back at me with an awkward smile on his face. Something tells me this happens quite a bit.

"If only Adriens manners were half as consistent as his temper." Nino mumbled. Chloe smiled sadly, "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

I didn't really understand what was going on. I saw that I was once again the thing that most people around us were looking at, and I flushed. Nino put a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry, Lady Chloe, but we must go. There's a lot that we have to get done. Princess Marinette still has a lot she needs to be teached." Chloe nodded, "I'll head back to Sabrina. It was nice meeting you, my lady." She bowed and then turned and walked in the opposite direction that Adrien left in.

 _'Whats up with Adrien and Chloe? The tension between them was strange. Are they dating by chance?'_

I was awoken from my thoughts when Nino began to pat my back. "Something wrong, Princess?"

"Oh, um, yes," I said, "You said there is still much to teach me?"

"Most certainly." We began to walk down the corridor, "Well what do I need to learn?" I swore for a second I saw Ninos eyes light up with mischif.

 _'I dont like the look on his face.'_

"You, Princess Marinette, are to be thoroughly instructed in all subjects pertaining to your role as the Princess Elect." I sighed inwardly, this meant lots of studying, "As you well know, the King has no heir. So, we follow a strict time based schedule to protect the Kingdom and to keep it safe since it is technically an 'empty throne.'"

"R-Right, I know that."

"If a male King leaves no heir, a female is chosen as the next ruler, and vice versa. It is hoped that she, in return, will choose a Prince, that will help her rule the kingdom."

"W-What? A Prince?" I asked out loud.

 _'Thats right. I almost forgot... It's up to the Princess to pick out her very own Prince Charming. It is for this reason every girl never rejects an invitation to come to all entertain a common dream. The dream of becoming a Princess... Oh, wait.'_

It hit me like a ton of bricks.

 _'That means...'_

I saw Nino grin at me, as if he could read my mind.

"As future Queen, you have every right to any Prince among the aristocrats in this palace, if you like. And in return, you keep Paris safe for another generation, if not for many more to come."

...

...

...

 _'I have to choose a Prince?'_


	5. Hello, I'm Alya

"The Princess Elect system prevents infighting from the aristocrats. If we didn't let you choose your Prince, it would render the point of Princess Elect meaningless. Even someone like Adrien will do. The choice is entirely yours to make. I'm sure you will pick a compatible Prince to share your thrown with. After all, if I didn't have faith in you, I would have never appointed you in the first place."

Though Ninos smiled had remained unchanged, at that time his eyes were as cold as ice. He's for real. Our conversation was interrupted when we heard a cheery voice coming towards us from down the hall. It was a girl with brown auburn hair and thick black rimmed glasses. She looked very confident, "You called for me, Nino?"

"Great timing," Nino said, "Princess, this is Ms. Alya, your personal attendant."

Alya bowed gracefully to the blue haired girl, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess."

Marinette flushed, the girl wasn't any older then she was, "Oh no, please just call me Marinette." Alya nodded, "Your wish is my command, Princess."

Alyas smile helped untighten the knot that was forming in my stomach. "Anything you need, just leave it to me, Marinette."

Nino looked at his watch, "I have to go. Alya, would you mind accompanying Princess Marinette on her palace rounds?"

"Of course, Nino. Leave everything to me." Alya gave him a thumbs up. Nino left and I turned to Alya, "Um, what are rounds?"

Alya stuck one finger up in the air as if she was going to lecture me, "Why, to the quarters of all the aristocrats in the palace so you can introduce yourself of course." She grabbed Marinettes hand and began to drag her through the palace, "We must hurry because we're on a schedule."

I started to panic, "But this is all happening so fast!"

 _'I mean, I'm still having trouble believing I'm the Princess... And now they're asking me to meet everybody in the palace! Besides...'_

"I still haven't actually agreed to this whole, Princess thing, Alya..." I said. Alya shook her head and looked at me, "You mean you come to the palace with an invitation to the Princess Elect try outs, only to not want the Princess's tiara at all?"

 _'Theres nothing I can say against that...'_

"No more small talk, we gotta hurry!" ALya grabbed my hand and began to whisk me along again. "Alya-"

"We have to hurry if we want to make it around the entire castle. If we don't, Nino will kill me." Her pace kept sweeping us along the hallway. She suddenly stopped in her tracks as if she remembered something. "How could I forget, if you're going to meet everyone as the Princess, then you've got to look like one!"

 _'Oh no...'_

 **XxXxXx**

Hey you guys, sorry this chapter is so short. It's like 2 am and I'm exhausted and I just wanna finish this up since this is technically supposed to be the end of prologue part one. I'll hopefully add another chapter tomorrow.


	6. Outside the palace

This is where Prologue Part 2 would start (technically bleh) anyways enjoy you miraculous trash lovers.

 **XxXxXx**

"You're as pretty as well- a Princess, Marinette!" Alya smiled. I stood and admired myself in the mirror again. The dress was long and a Princess Pink color. It wasn't too frufru-ish and it wasn't all that thick. It was actually quite comfortable. I turned and gave her my thanks.

"Now that that is done with, it's time to begin your first official tasks, Marinette."

Pulled along by Alya, I made my way to the quarters of the first sets of aristocrats.

 **XxXxXx**

I sighed and dragged my feet tirely. _'I'm exhausted.'_ My first ordeal as Princess complete, I made my way to the fountain and sat down on its marble edge. I had sent Alya to fetch me a drink, and I was finally alone.

 _'Come to think of it, it was this garden that made me come to the palace in the first place._ _I wonder if Manon is still waiting for me? If only I could tell her what happened.'_

I leaned back as I let my mind wander and go over the events of the day. I opened my eyes and looked forward, determined to resume my search of the white flowers again, when I spotted someone walking towards me. He appeared to be carrying various brushes, canvases, and paints.

 _'Maybe he's just a court painter? But I feel like I've seen him somewhere before?'_ I traced through my memory, trying to place his face, but he disappeared around the corner before I could remember. Then suddenly, another man appeared from the same corner! _'Is that-'_

"Um, Felix?"

"You again?" He stopped in his tracks, surprised to still see me there. He suddenly changed his direction and same striding towards me, "Still looking for that silly flower?"

I was too embarrassed to say yes so I didn't say anything. _'Well, what should I say?'_ The silence continued, and then Felix outstretched his arm towards me. I blinked, "Huh?"

"Stay still."

His fingertips touched my hair. "There, that's better. There was something in it."

"Oh," I said quietly, "Thank you."

 _'Was my hair really that messed up?'_

Felix gave me a gentle smile. He seemed so cold hearted when we first met. It's hard to believe its the same person smiling at me.

"What is that?" I heard him ask. I looked up at him confused, he looked like he was in disbelief. I was met with an expression caught between anger and surprise. _'What happened? What did I do?'_ I traced his line of vision and stopped at my neck. Does he mean the pendant?

"Why are you wearing that?" he hissed. He seized me by the hand, his expression unchanging. I tried to pull away, "Hey, let me go!"

He glared at me and pulled me towards him as he walked into a nearby corridor. He threw me into an empty room. I started to seethe, "W-What are you doing!"

As the door shut behind us, Felix turned to me and put both of his hands on my shoulders. "What?" I asked glaring.

"Why are you the Princess Elect. Explain yourself." I blinked and calmed down, "Explain what now?"

I looked into his eyes to see if he had any motive, something to show me that I was being pranked or something. His face was twisted, as though he was in pain. "That pendant is a royal heirloom, and is worn exclusively by the Princesses who are in line to the thrown."

 _'So this pendant was worn by Princesses before me.'_ I took strong grasp of it.

"I told you to leave the palace once you found your precious flower. Why did you stay?" His harsh words trailed off to a murmur.

 _'I wish I understood how this all happened myself.'_

Even though I was scared by his glare, I mustered up the courage to speak. "Nino made the decision, not me." His brows furrowed with obvious displeasure.

"You... the Princess?" He muttered. He retracted to silence and let his eyes hit the floor. I said nothing. Felix removed his hands from my shoulders and sighed.

"I don't think you have what it takes to be Princess." His words were cold, "I suggest you leave the palace, before it's too late."

"W...why..." Was this really the same guy at the fountain before?

"The thought of the kingdoms future resting on the shoulders of a commoner like you makes me sick."

"Excuse me!?" I shouted.

"Marinette?" Alyas cheerful voice resounded from the hallway and it jumped me out of my thoughts. I glared at Felix, "You don't know me at all. Don't act like you do." I quickly made my way to the door, giving him an icy glare of my own, "Oh, and next time you address me, it better be with some respect." The last thing I saw was his eyes widen as I slammed the door behind me. As I raced towards Alyas voice, I thought about my recent events with Felix. _'He was an entirely different person. I understand his point... but still..._ ' My head hung low in defeat. _'A simple tutor one moment and a princess the next-it certainly is hard to take in.'_

"There you are!" Alya cried out. She had a puzzled look on her face when she saw me. "Sorry, Alya, I got a little lost."

She surveyed my expression with one eyebrow raised. "Is something wrong, Marinette?" I shook my head quickly, "No, nothing at all. Sorry for troubling you."

"You're lucky it was me instead of Nino who found you wandering off like this. He would have been really mad." I nodded, "I'm glad you found me too."

She raised a finger to her smiling lips, "Alright then, Marinette, this can be our little secret." She dropped her finger, "On another note, all this secrecy has me famished. Good thing it's dinner time, shall we go?"

I laughed and nodded, "Right behind you!"

We set off towards the dining hall together, the memories of my recent visit with Felix fading out of my memories. An amazing spread of delicacies were waiting for us, lined up on the dining room table. _'If only I had an appetite.'_

My plate remained largely untouched from the beginning to the end of dinner.

"Not enjoying the food, Princess?" I felt a dark aura behind me and I paled, "Nino."

I quickly waved my hands at him, "No-it's delicious! I just-" Staring listlessly at my food, I couldn't help but recall the excitement of the day. My chance meeting with Adrien won me with getting into the palace. Before I knew it, I had been appointed Princess elect by Nino. This was much to the displeasure of Felix, who urged I leave. But... what about me? I never came here hoping to become royalty. The image of my pupil, book in hand, flashed past my mind. I came here for her.

"Nino, would it be possible to take a trip outside the palace in the near future?" I asked. A dead silence fell across the entire dining hall. Ninos signature smiled faded away. _'What's wrong?'_ But it was just for a moment, because then his grin came back a second later. "You want to leave the palace?" Nino asked.

"Yes, I do." I said calmly. _'Though I may not be able to bring back the flower. At the very least, I want to give Manon an explanation for what had happened.'_

It would be a fitting conclusion to my flower search. That is, after all, what brought me here in the first place. I gave Nino a pleading gaze, to which he replied matter-o-factually,

"I shall ready some knights and soldiers for your excursion."


	7. This is my mess

"Huh?" I asked suddenly. He gave me another spine chilling smile, "You're the Princess, I couldn't possibly let you outside the palace walls without protection."

 _'Protection?'_ All these new rules were jarring to say the least. I couldn't do very much about the mini heart attack I was having. I was aware of the reality, that being Princess meant things would never be the same. _'Am I really cut out to be Princess? I'm so overwhelmed.'_

"Also," Nino continued, "I should mention that your announcement to the public about you becoming Princess Elect is going to be tomorrow."

"Wait, tomorrow, so suddenly?" I asked. He nodded, "Absolutely. That is why I cannot let you go outside the palace walls alone. Even if you did just become Princess, I'm sure you're familiar with the danger lurking outside of Paris." I suddenly realized what Nino was talking about.

"You mean..." I muttered, "Our neighboring country, Germany?"

"Correct, one can only question what those Nazis are doing." Nino furrowed his brows, "It's impossible to tell what they're thinking and when they might strike." He sighed and I felt Alya look at me, "When we announce that you will be Princess, Germany will surely already know."

I looked down at my lap. Is Germany really all that bad?

 **XxXxXx**

 ** _Meanwhile in Germany..._**

"Your majesty." A light brown skinned male with black rimmed glasses and a green tux bowed to his King, the King of Germany. The Kings very pale violet eyes glared into his ambassadors. "Speak, Max."

"Ivan has come with what he claims to be very important and vital information." Another male figure appeared behind Max, as if on cue. He scratched his head, trying hard to remember what it was he was going to tell his King. "Hello, uh, King Kim..." He looked at the ground, his feet, anything but the angry and impatient eyes that shot daggers at him, "I have some info that I think you would find useful."

"And what would that be, Ivan?" Kim asked boredly.

"Paris has just elected its new Princess- or so I heard." Kim growled and slammed his fist on his thrones armrest. "Oh really?" Kim gazed out the window looking deep in thought.

"Well, I guess we'll have to look into this little situation wont we?" Kim smirked, 'Ivan, you did such a good job. Perhaps I'll let Mylene live a little while longer." His fists clenched. "Yes, your majesty, thank you."

 **XxXxXx**

 _ **Meanwhile back in Paris**_

All discussion of my leaving the palace grounds had come to a halt. After dinner, Alya showed me to my room. "This is your chamber, Marinette."

 _'It's so luxurious!'_

"You're probably exhausted after such a long day. Lets call it a night, shall we? Sleep tight, Marinette." I smiled at her, "Thank you Alya, and have a good sleep."

After Alya left, I laid down on my bed. It was so soft and fluffy, I couldn't resist laying down on it. I don't even think I can begin to process the events of the day.

 _"We'll see how well you work out."_

 _"You dont have what it takes to become Princess."_

 _"I'm sure my lady will choose a most capable prince to share her throne with."_

Me of all people... A Princess... I hope I'm cut out for it.

 **XxXxXx**

 _ **The next morning**_

The sound of chirping birds filled my chamber. _'It's morning already? Wait, where am I-'_ I snapped upright, peering at the unfamiliar surroundings. There was screaming and shouting coming from outside my room.

"It's his majesty- hurry!"

Was that Nino?

I poked my head out of my door to see what was going on.

"His majesty, the king has-" That was Alya's voice. _'What on earth is going on? Did they say something was wrong with King Fu?'_ I swallowed my fear and ventured into the hallway. I managed to see Alya with a troubled look on her face running down the hallway. I started going in the same direction as her. I followed her footsteps the sound of urgent voices from a nearby chamber became audible. The source of the voices came from behind an elaborately decorated door, unlike others in the palace. _'Where does this lead to?'_ I could make out the sounds of different voices. _'They're arguing over something.'_

 ** _"Of all times for his majesty to fall ill..."_**

 _'Ill? Am I hearing things? The King is sick?'_

 _ **"What can we do?"**_

I heard the room erupt all at once, and then a single voice rang out, placid and clear.

 _ **"I'm sorry... all of you... I apologize for worrying you so."**_

 _'That's the King!'_

 _ **"I appreciate your concern, but it is turning into panic. Have you already forgotten about the Princess Elect?"**_

 _'He's talking about me...'_ The Kings words brought me to my attention. The weight of this new role hit me like a ton of bricks. The only one who hasn't come to terms with this situation is me. My eyes strayed from the door in defeat. As if to pull me back, another voice sounded.

 _"Forgive me for speaking, your majesty, but I think you are taking your situation too lightly."_

 _"Should something bad happen, Germany might use it to their advantage and find an opportunity to strike!"_

 _'We risk being attacked by Germany?'_ My heart sunk at the haunting notion.

 _"If an event does occur on the offensive, what will be the fate of Paris?"_

 _'This is getting serious...'_ My fingertips grew cold as my anxiety took over, and the thoughts of the worse case scenario took over my mind. _'An attack from Germany would spell big trouble for us.'_ I thought back to the children in the town. _'Perhaps i'm not all that helpless.'_ My role as Princess began to seem less like an obligation and more my moral duty. _'Am I really prepared to see it through, though?'_ Lost in thought, I was oblivious to the hand placed on my back.

"Huh?"

I turned around to see Chloe standing behind me, a serious expression on her face. "Eavesdropping is unbecoming of a Princess."

"Chloe..."

"I'm glad you remember my name, but I mean who wouldn't?" She did her natural hair flip and shot a smirk in my direction.

"Is that really all you can think about? Yourself? Our King is bedridden..." I glared at her and I felt as if she did not take kindly to that. "With our King in his current condition, Paris could fall at any moment." _'Should the worst happen, it would only be a matter of time until Germany attacked. And if that happens...'_

I was lost in an internal conflict and looked down when Chloe put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Princess, I don't know what you're thinking but get that dumb look off your face. It does you no justice."

 _'I think this is her trying to be nice to me...'_

I raised my head to find Chloe grinning at me. "After all, this whole diplomatic mess has nothing to do with you, it's not your fault."

 _'Nothing to do with me?'_

"You're technically the Princess, only in name. I mean, so far, anyway." She lifted her hands up, "Leave the difficult things to Nino, and you'll find that most things work themselves out."

"But-"

 _'That might be the easy way, but it doesn't set right with me.'_ My head was hit by another pounding wave of thought. _'Remember what brought you here.'_

I recalled the innocent, baby doll eyes of Manon. I was to fulfill her simple wish. _'Or was it?'_ Fists clenched, I did everything in my thought to remember. _'No, my true purpose was to bring a smile to her face. Meaning...'_

I looked back up at Chloe, a determined look replaced my anxiety filled one.

"This mess has everything to do with me. I might be new, but I wont sit back and leave the tough stuff up to others." Chloe looked taken aback.

"Princess..."

I ignored her and with all my might flung open the door to the kings chamber.


	8. Palace Escape

"I hope his majesty will forgive this sudden intrusion." I spoke as I walked through. I saw Adrien's face pale, "What the-"

Felix was on the other side of the room, his eyes went from Adrien to mine as he glared at me, "You."

Nino smiled at me, though it was one of those fake smiles that looked like he wanted to punch me. "Your... highness..."

The inhabitants of the room were none other than the King himself, lying in bed. There were also an assortment of palace aristocrats, along with Adrien, Felix, Alya, and Nino. I made eye contact with Nino and he did not look happy but he refrained from speaking. The faces of all the aristocrats shifted and their gazes were on me- slowly shifting from puzzlement to contempt.

 _'They say its great to leave a good first impression, its now or never!'_

King Fu looked up at me from his bed and smiled. And though I was completely terrified, I somehow found the courage to speak. "Greetings you majesty," I said as I bowed, "My name is Marinette. I was awoken by loud noise outside my room and wanted to know what was happening. So I followed everyone here."

"Ah, yes, Nino has told me about you." He coughed, "Our new Princess Elect."

The aristocrats still wore their skeptical faces, probably angered about how casual I was being with the King. I heard one of them speak under their breath.

 _"A day as princess elect and she thinks she knows everything."_

His jab stopped me in my tracks and I sent him a glare, "Right, I'll remember not to pick you when I start picking out suitors." I turned away from him and back to the King, listening as the rest snickered at the one I had told off.

 _'He's right though, there probably isn't much I can do.'_

The silence seemed almost tangible as small pressure built around my chest. _'But even if I can't do much, something is better then nothing.'_

"Your majesty," I said, focusing my determination into each word, "Recieving the Princess's Tiara is something I accept with great humility. I pledge to do everything in my power to serve Paris and its Parisians." I channeled what strength I could muster into my legs and curtsied. _'Sure, I can't do much anything yet. Aside from standing here as the Princess that is... But it least I'll be able to prove the Paris Princess isn't just a spectator.'_

I was still in full curtsey when the King spoke again, "A splendid introduction. And delivered with a tone of a true Parisian Princess." I looked up, recieving an approving nod from the King. "I expect great things from you, Princess Marinette."

Though the aristocrats didn't seem entirely convinced, they opted to remain silent instead of trying to oppose the King. The monarch gave a small laugh. King Fu laughed as well, "With such a strong Princess, I practically have the right to collapse at my own leisure."

Nino sighed and rubbed his temples, "Your majesty, the grim nature of your joke far outweighs its humor."

"Laughter is said to be the best medicine, Nino." In response, Nino let out a small sigh."Friends, although your concern is appreciated, his majesty requires peace and quiet for a speedy recovery." All the aristocrats grumbled to each other and proceeded to exit the kings chamber. I observed them all leave when I was approached by Adrien. "Hey, Marinette." His green eyes pierced mine with a hostile expression and I braced myself for the worst. "I don't like people who are all talk and no action. What I don't like even more is that I have to put my life on the line for them. You'd better prove yourself."

Before I could formulate a response, he had already left. _'I must have hit one of his nerves or something.. I think he at least acknowledged me as a Princess on some level it least.'_

I felt a pair of eyes looking at me from behind. I noticed Felix standing there. Our eyes met for a moment before he averted his gaze. I wonder how he feels. Then Nino stepped in front of me with Alya. "Duke Felix, thank you for gracing us with your presence." Alya said. Nino then cut her off "As you can see, the King is in no state to be accepting visitors." Felix nodded.

"I understand, I will visit again later."

 _'Oh Felix is a Duke? I mean, I know he was high society but a Duke?'_

He turned to the King, "I wish you a swift recovery." Then Felix left without so much of a glance my way. The King smiled at us once more, "Since her highness just mentioned it, Nino, if you would be so kind as to give this to the Princess."

The King handed something to Nino, after which he glided my way. "My lady, this way please."

I gave a small smile to the King and curtsied one last time before leaving.

 **XxXxXx**

"Wayzz, she is the one."

"Master, are you sure?"

"Yes, I may have been wrong the last time, but this time, theres no way I could be wrong. She and the Black Cat... are surely made for one another. That's what the prophecy is said, and its true."

"I know. It will take time, seeing as how he doesn't trust her."

 **XxXxXx**

"Miraculous show, Princess." Nino said as me, him, and Alya walked down the corridor. I pointed to myself, confused, "Miraculous? Me?"

"A strong spirit is the mark of talent. This shall make your next task all the more... satisfying." He looked to me and handed me a small black box. I accepted it, still confused, "What is this?" Alya smiled, "Its a gift from the King. Please accept it and don't lose it. It's very valuable."

I opened the small black box, and a pair of black earrings were in there. There wasn't anything special about them. They were just normal, ordinary, black earrings. But a gift is a gift, "Thank you so much. Please give my thanks to the King later."

"This is proof that you are capable in his majesties eyes." He and Alya kept walking forward, "It is duty as chamberlain to help with the Princess's education. However, since I am busy attending to the King, Alya will be your personal attendant and your tutor." Alya flashed me a small, "I look forward to our lessons together, Marinette."

I nodded and smiled at her as she continued, "I would like to begin our curriculum today." She grabbed me by the hand and we made our way away from Nino. "Nino will deal with the majesty and his health while we go. So don't worry." Alya said. I smiled, "Yay for studying!"

 **Normal POV**

After Nino was far away, Alya smirked, "Fooled him. I'm giving you a free day." She smiled at her gleefully. "So, how about that bold proclamation in front of the King and the aristocrats?" She held up an imaginary microphone to Marinette, "What do you have to say, Princess?"

"Um, I think bold may be just a little bit over exaggerated." Marinette said. "But still, I'm glad I did it. Thanks to the Kings kind blessing." Marinette tilted her head up and smiled at the ceiling, "I'm starting to feel up to the task!"

"That's great." Alya said with a smile. "What was your life like before the palace?"

Marinette blinked, "Huh?"

"I mean..." Alya's voice got soft, "Are you really okay with leaving your life behind like this?"

"Well..."

 _'She's right, there's just one thing I can't get out of my mind.'_ Marinette thought, _'Maybe Alya can help me forget.'_

"Alya, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yes, Princess."

"I know I'm stepping out of line here, but..." Marinette was fully aware of the consequences of what might follow, but she went on, "Tonight, and only tonight, I promise. I need your help sneaking out of the palace." She whispered.

 **XxXxXx The Present Time**

The moon towered high above in the midnight sky. She silently slipped away from her chamber in the middle of the night. _'Once I've cleared things up with my students, I'll come right back. No one will ever know I was gone. Except for Alya of course.'_ With Alyas aid, Marinette was going to sneak back to town. She was on her way to see the student who she had promised the flower to. _'I'll never make it as Princess if I can't be a good teacher first.'_ She scanned the hall, making sure there was no one around, then made for the palace entrance.

The sound of the midnight bells rang throughout the castle. She hurriedly descended the stairs, lifting up her dress, so as not to fall or trip.

 _'I have to hurry!'_

Waiting out front for her was a horse, carriage, and a young madame. Her forced smile betrayed the tension of the situation at hand. The sweat dripped down her black rimmed glasses. She knew what this would do to the both of them if caught but she would go through it anyway. Keep in mind leaving the palace is strictly forbidden, especially at this time of night. But Marinette really had no choice! She walked forward, but then gravity decided to turn on her. She found my body suspended in the air and she closed my eyes and tensed her body, bracing for the impact between Marinette and cold hard floor. She let out a surprised gasp as the high heels she had finally gotten used to slipped off of her feet. Suddenly she was caught in someone's arms and she looked up, blue bell eyes meeting green eyes.

"What is my Princess doing here at such an hour?"

 _'Adrien...'_


	9. Pupil

_**Hey miraculous trashers. From here on out is intense Marinette and Adrien so get reeady for never ending Adrienetteee yayyy**_

 **XxXxXx**

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the arms of Adrien. He didn't look surprised, "What are you doing here Princess? Here I thought you had accepted your royal duties. Are you trying to escape?" His eyes and voice were stern, nothing like his attitude from earlier that day. I sucked in a breath. It was clear that he could be cold and calculating. He had to have been to lead the Parisian Guard at such a young age. But as intimidating as he is, I've got to explain myself.

"I wasn't trying to run away." I said simply. "I wanted to get a message to the child who asked me to search for that flower." I showed Adrien the letter I had written to my pupil. He looked at me, to the letter, and then to me, and back to the letter again.

"This thing you were searching for... is this what you snuck into the palace to find?"

"Yes, I couldn't find it, so I figured I must it least apologize to the child." Adrien fell silent. After a moment, he let out a deep sigh.

"Are you crazy?"

"Eh?"

"Don't get the palace staff caught up in your personal affairs." He scolded. I followed his gaze to find him looking at Alya who was standing off to the side. Oh, he doesn't want me to get her in trouble. Adrien rolled his eyes, "Look, Alya and Nino are married, if she gets in trouble, he gets in trouble. And I believe you told his majesty that you would fulfill your duties as a Princess."

"Yes, but I-"

"Then don't get sidetracked or involve others in your personal affairs!" He was louder this time and it made me panic as I tried to get him to keep his voice down. He bit his lip, "If you don't, people will never take you as Princess seriously."

His words hurt my heart. I know he has a point. If something happened to me, it would fall on Alya. If I had thought about it for a moment, I would have realized that. But my selfishness has gotten Alya mixed up in all of this. This is a mistake, I've been too reckless.

"I-I'm sorry..." I whispered. I stared down at the letter and bit my lip in shame. The letter can wait until I've collected my thoughts a little bit. "I'll go back to my chamber, I do apologize." I whispered. I turned to climb the stairs when Adrien's voice stopped me.

"Just for tonight, understood?"

That was the last thing I expected to hear. "What?" I asked. I turned to see him extending his hand to me, like he did when we first met. I felt myself blush at the sudden memory. "Well, don't just stand there. You've got somewhere to go right?" He had a slight blush on his face and stubbornly looked away from me.

"But you just said I should stop involving others-"

"Yes, but I can't let you return to the palace looking so sad either!" He fumed. He was getting impatient and grabbed my hand. I could see Alya in the background giving me a thumbs up and a wink.

"Um, Adrien-"

"If we don't get a move on, Nino will find us." He glared at me, "You don't want THAT to happen do you?"

I paled, "No, I don't."

"A carriage will attract too much attention. We'll take my horse." He whispered. He took my hand and we ran. I did my best to catch up. Does this mean Adrien is coming with me? I could feel the tension between the two of us disappearing. I'm glad for the help, but is this really okay?

"Thank you." I whispered. Adrien guided me down a set of stairs. Despite the scowl on his face, his hand was surprisingly warm in mine. Adrien took me to the stables where he quickly readied his horse. In no time at all, we were off and into the night. The road into town was made up of mostly hills and rougly paved sections. I had no idea the road was so bumpy on horseback. I grabbed onto Adrien's back from my seat behind him.

"Hold on tight or you'll be bucked off the saddle." He warned. I nodded, "All right."

But I would rather not hug him either...

As I stared at Adrien, the horse suddenly moved to the side. My hands slipped away from their hold on Adrien's back. _'I'm going to fall!'_

In that moment, Adrien grabbed my hand and pulled me back up and toward him. I felt myself go red in the face as he looked at me, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine..."

As I steadied myself, I realized my fingers were trembling slightly. That was really scary. I felt Adrien's gaze and glanced up. He was peering over my shoulder at my fingertips. He twisted around, took both of my hands in his, and wrapped them around his waist. "Keep a tighter grip this time, got it?" He warned.

 _'Adrien... I...'_

Before I could say anything, I realized we had stopped again and that we were at my pupils house. Adrien got off, offered his hand, and gently pulled me down aside him. When I stood back up on solid ground, I realized how close our faces were to each other. I blinked and then looked away, quickly rushing to my pupils home. I knocked on the door and it opened after a minute or two. Manon looked up at me, "Yes? Who are you?"

"Manon, its me, your teacher." I pulled the hood I had down to show her who I was. The same person she knew and trusted with just a little more makeup and a better choice of clothes. Manon's eyes widened, "Marinette? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Well, Manon, they chose me to be their Princess..." I whispered. "And I did everything I could, but I wasn't able to find the flower you were looking for." Manons eyes widened, "You're the princess now? Don't worry, mama got better while you were gone. So we don't need a flower. All we really needed was hope."

I hugged Manon and then quickly pulled away, "Listen Manon, I can't stay long. I have to go before people realize I'm gone." I kissed her forehead, "I can't promise that I'll visit every time, but always think of me, okay?"

"Okay, Marinette." She blushed and laughed and hugged me. "By the way, is he your boyfriend?" I blushed and I looked at Adrien, who in turn did the same thing.

"Um, its kind of complicated, Manon."

"Oh, what does complicated mean?"

"Um, we have to go now." Adrien said as he cleared his throat. "Princess, shall we?"

"Yes, Sir Adrien." I stood up, "Bye, Manon."

 **XxXxXx**

It was nearly dawn when we left my pupils house. Its been quite a long night. As I looked around, I heard a voice speak out from behind me.

" _How long does it take to give someone a letter?"_

I turned to find Adrien, reins in hand, looking at me disapprovingly. "I'm sorry, me and my pupil had so much to talk about."

"Did you explain the situation to her?" he asked. I nodded, "Everything is settled now."

Although, I am sad that I wont be able to see her for a while. I'm glad I had a chance to say goodbye. I remembered Manon's cheerful farewell. I smiled unintentionally.

"You look relieved." Adrien's voice whispered next to my ear and I almost jumped.

"Y-Yes, all right I am, I mean, I am all right now. Thanks." I blushed. He laughed. "We need to work on your speech skills."

"You're 'alright?'"

Adrien appeared to think over my response before speaking again, "Are you sure about this? Becoming the Princess?" I swallowed at the serious look in his eyes. He looked like this on the stairs. He's right. A tutor like me would have a hard time fulfilling the role as Princess. But still, I do not regret a thing I said to the King. I recalled the Kings gentle gaze as he looked at me. It's the first genuine smile anyone has given me since I came to the castle. It gave me hope. I made this decision and now I need to do my best. I looked at Adrien and replied, "I'm sure." He groaned, "You weren't even trying to become Princess in the first place."

"No, I wasn't at the time...But now that I have been appointed, I'm going to do the best I can!" He closed his mouth at my words, a weird expression on his face. He looked away slightly for a bit, he seemed to have let his guard down. Just as suddenly, Adrien faced me again and asked in a low voice, "Tell me..."

"What is it you want to protect?"


	10. Hiding Behind Curtains

**Oh my gosh you guys, how are you haha, lets get to rolling in this maritrash right now. Enjoy.**

 **XxXxXx**

 _"What is it you want to protect?"_

Adrien's low voice echoed through the quietness of the street. "Protect?" I asked. _'Where did that come from?'_

When I looked up at him confused, his gaze was fixated on me. He's serious about this, whatever this is. What would someone like me even have to protect? I suppose I have family, friends, and students. Those are all that come to mind.

"I guess I just want to protect the people that I hold dear. I mean, I hadn't really thought about it before. But I want everyone to be able to live out their lives in peace."

Adrien stared at me... before cracking a smile.

"I see. So that's why you agreed to be Princess Elect."

"Yes."

Adrien took a step towards me and I felt the blood rush to my face. He smiled down at me.

"In that case, I'll protect you."

The blush on my face darkened, "W-What are you saying all of a sudden-"

"It's a Knights duty to keep his Princess safe." His green eyes shone brighter as he smile became warmer and inviting. "If you're serious about this, I will guard you with my life." The beauty in Adrien's face captured me as he spoke, but soon his smile disappeared, "So make sure you give it all you've got, all right?"

He gave me a soft pat on the head, purposely ruining my hair. I puffed out my cheeks.

 _'His heartfelt words do make me happy...'_

"I'm looking forward to your support." I said.

He laughed lightly, as if taken by surprise by my reply. I slowly looked up at him until our eyes met. Adrien tilted his head a little, his hand still on mine. He peered at my face and smiled at what he found there. "I think you'll do fine."

"Weren't you doubting me a few hours ago?"

"Maybe."

 **XxXxXx**

The sky was already light by the time we reached the castle. We had gone back to the stables. I had better return to my room quickly. I watched Adrien put his horse back in the stall. When he was done, I curtsied to show my appreciation. "Thank you for all your help. Be careful sneaking back inside the palace, okay?"

"Wait," He stopped me, "Are you planning on heading back inside by yourself?"

"Well, um, yes?" He gave me a look of disbelief. "You think you can make it without the maids spotting you? You know how gossiping is one of their favorite things to do."

"I..."

"You stay right here. I'll stop by my room and I'll come right back. Don't move."

"For what?"

"I need to change. I'm too suspicious in these clothes." He quickly exited the stables and I stayed put, nervous about getting caught.

When Adrien returned, he came back without his armor. He began to lead me through the palace. He took me to my quarters and once inside I breathed a sigh of relief. "Looks like we made it." Adrien said. I nodded, "T-Thank you, Adrien. I appreciate it."

"I suppose this is part of my job. Goodbye." As Adrien put his hand on the doorknob, there was a knock. We both froze.

"Princess Marinette?" A voice came from beyond the door. What should I do? What should WE do? If they find me like this, people will know that I've left the palace. Plus, Adrien is in my room with me! The color drained from my face. What if it was Chloe?

Suddenly, Adrien pulled on my arm. The next thing I knew, me and Adrien were hiding behind the curtain. Adrien was embracing me, my face dug into his neck and his face dug into my hair. My heart started beating fast and Adrien tightened his arms around me.

"A-Adrien..." I whispered against his neck. I felt him tense and saw his cheeks turn red. I shivered at the sound of Adrien's low voice in my ear, "Quiet!" Nodding silently, I could feel my face flushed.

"Your highness?"

When the door opened, Adrien held me even tighter, if that was even possible.


	11. The Kwamis and Nino Knows

_When the door opened, Adrien held me even tighter, if that was possible._

"Are you there my lady?" A feminine voice asked. Of course it was Alya. I let out a sigh of relief. She already knew we spent the night away from the palace. Theres no need to hide from her, but we can't come out now that we're in a situation like this. So we stayed as still as possible, hidden behind the curtain to avoid Alya. I looked up for just a moment, and Adrien was turned towards Alya, calm despite the situation we were in. I guess I'm the only one whos nervous.

But just then, I felt Adriens breath blow past my ear. I let out a small squeak as my face got red. I bit on my bottom lip to quiet myself.

"Guess she isn't back yet." Alya said. The next thing we heard was the sound of a door closing. After a moment, Adrien carefully peaked around the curtain. "She's gone." He said. I nodded. Then we quickly separated when we realized we were still in each others arms. We left our hiding place behind the curtains and made our way to the middle of the room. _'What a relief we weren't discovered.'_

Adrien took one look at me and asked, "Is your face all right?"

 _'Oh no! Am I still blushing!"_

I brought a hand up to my cheek and Adrien narrowed his eyes, "We'll, I'm heading back." I jumped at his sudden farewell.

"Oh, yes, thank you."

"Don't worry about it." He walked to the door and flashed me one of his sly grins, "I'll see you later." He then left the room. I sighed in relief once more. Honestly, I was so exhausted. As soon as the door closed, I could feel the fatigue begin to take over. I let out a long sigh. When I looked up, I saw myself in the mirror. My face was a bright shade of red. But I mean, who wouldn't get flustered if they were held by Adrien like that? I sat in the nearest chair and thought about his goodbye just now. He didn't seem fazed. He must be used to women by now, especially considering his luxurious lifestyle. I mean, he has Chloe. I can't steal another womans lover. What kind of Princess would I be then?

 **XxXxXx**

Adrien sighed and closed the door to Marinettes room. "Tch." He ran his fingers through his glowing blonde hair, green eyes filled with frustration. The sight of Marinettes flushed face after they came out from behind the curtain was still fresh on his mind.

"Looking at her like that made me kind of flustered too..." He whispered. Just then, a small black thing flew out from behind him.

"Really? You looked like you enjoyed cuddling her, Adrieennnnn."

"Shut up, Plagg." Adrien whispered. "You're not supposed to let anyone see you."

"Relax, only people who own Miraculous Items can see me." He smirked at his holder, "But I'll be quiet if you give me some camembert." Adrien rolled his eyes, "But even so, I don't want the other holders to see you."

Adrien, who was pissed, walked off, unsettled by the whole affair.

 **XxXxXx**

I let out a sigh. Tikki flew out from my pockets. I glanced at the earrings in my ear, the ones that were a present from the King himself. "Tikki, I could feel something... off... about Adrien. You don't think he's one of us do you?" I asked. Tikki smiled, "Who knows, there are plenty of Miraculous holders in the palace. If he did have one, I'm sure we would have noticed by now, unless he was hiding his. But you being so close to him just now and being able to sense it might be a possibility."

Marinette smiled at her kwami, "I'll make sure to reward you with lots of cookies later, okay?" Tikki nodded and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Tikki flew back into Marinettes pocket and Marinette looked at the door. Nino walked in, and once he saw I was there, he let out a sigh of relief. Alya followed behind him, "Marinette, you have returned!" Nino gave Alya a questioning stare, "Returned from where?"

Alya paled, "Uh, her early morning walks of course. Hehe." I smiled, "Yes, I have returned from my morning walk safely. Sorry to worry you."

"Not at all Princess, as long as you're safe, thats all that matters. I would hope you had it least Adrien, or one of the other Knights accompany you though." Nino gave me an all knowing look and I got this sudden feeling that he knew I snuck out last night.

Alya broke the tension again, "Princess, breakfast will be ready soon. Shall we go?" I nodded and she grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the room.

 _'Thank you, Alya, I owe you like a hundred.'_

The meal was as delicious as I could have imagined. Nino sat next to me with a warm smile. "Princess, are you ready for todays schedule? We'll begin with regional languages, history, and imperial studies, followed by a light lunch." He said all this as he held a clipboard to his face, reading all of the things for the days event to me. This was going to be hard, considering I was out late last night. "In the afternoon, we'll practice your etiquette, practice your regal walk, and then take a short rest." His explanation continued and I felt like I was going to die. This was all in one day?

"...and that's it your highness. The King has gotten better, so I look forward to assisting you with Alya in your new duties. From here on out, I am at your service."

"Yes, thank you."

 _'I had no idea being a Princess would be such hard work.'_

Just as I started to worry about the tight schedule, I remembered what Adrien had said during the night. _"So thats why you agreed to be the Princess Elect. If you're serious about this, I will guard you with my life."_

Yes, I made a promise. And I intend to keep up my end of the bargain.

"If I may my lady?" That was Ninos voice again. I looked at him. He studied my face very intently, "You look very pale today. Did you sleep poorly?"

Did he know...

"I had trouble falling asleep last night after all the excitement yesterday." I lied, "That's all."

"Yes, of course, well no need to worry," He stood from his side at the table, "By the time you finish studying today you will have no problem sleeping at all."

 _'In other words I'll be completely exhausted.'_

"Remember, a Princess doesn't live a life of leisure. Nor does she do whatever she pleases." He sent a quick glare to me and I paniced on the inside. _'HE KNOWS HE DEFINITELY KNOWS!'_

"I've made sure of that with this schedule, so don't worry Nino." Alya said. Thats right, Alya and Nino are married. Nino flashed both of us a perfect smile. _'Theres no possible way he could know about last night... right?'_ I turned to Alya who has a guilty look on her face. _'He knows...'_

"Thank you very much." I appreciated them once again, and they nodded in return. "It is our pleasure, Princess." Nino said.

 **XxXxXx**

 _ **Fin for this chapter because its currently 12:53 in the morning and I'm dead beat tired. I have homework to do tomorrow and my husband got his wisdom teeth cut out and theres a zombie run 5k so im gonna be busy busy busy tomorrow lol goodnight**_


	12. Cat Ears

Before I knew it, I was already halfway through the day. I used the short break that Nino allowed me to have to take a little walk to shake off the fatigue. I think I can stay awake for the rest of the day now. I stood up, ready to head back to my chamber, when I heard the clanging of metal. _'What was that?'_ The sounds were too loud to ignore so I followed them to the Royal Guards training hall. I stood there watching the Knights practice from afar. _'Oh, is that...'_ I spotted Adrien from among the Knights and blinked.

"You there! Keep your legs steady!" Adrien shouted, pointing to a random soldier in the group.

"Yes, Captain!"

Adrien kept his eyes on the troops, watching their postures and giving them advice. _'What a leader.'_ For a moment I was so memorized that it took a great deal of effort to look away. _'What am I doing, staring at him like this?'_

"Oh, isn't that the Princess Elect?" I froze in place, Tikki was next to me in a moment giggling, "Looks like you got caught."

"It is!"

My presence soon became distracting from the Knights and their practice. _'I hope I'm not interfering with their training.'_ I saw Adrien getting frustrated as he barked at them, "Stay focused men!" He turned and shot me a glare as he started making his way towards me. I told my feet to run but they were glued to the floor. His Knights went back to their formation. I should hurry and quickly escape back to my own duties too before he catches up to me. I quickly turned around to go back the way I had came but ran straight into Adrien's chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Nino gave me a short break, so I decided to take a walk."

"So they let you wander around alone?"Adrien used his height to his advantage and leaned over me, brows furrowed, "At least get someone to accompany you."

 _'This is like last night all over again.'_

"I'm sorry." I nodded and I saw him smile down at me. "You sure are sincere." He then took a look at my face as if he just noticed something.

 _'What? Is there something on my face?'_

"Your eyes are red." I blinked slowly, realizing I was completely exhausted, "Oh, really?" I rubbed my eyes a little. Now that I think about it, I haven't slept very much since our little adventure.

"What about you, Adrien?" I whispered, fumbling with my fingers, "You were up all night too..." I heard him sigh, "I'm fine, I can handle it." The edges of his lips curved up as he spoke. Before he continued a voice called out behind me,

"Oh, if it isn't her highness."

We turned to see Chloe stop as she passed by us. "Good afternoon, Princess. And good afternoon, Adrikins, you're looking lovely again today!" I looked at Adrien and noticed how he tilted his face to hide his expression. "Adrien?" I whispered. Looking at Adrien, he seemed really irritated or something. I was confused by the sudden change and couldn't find anything to say.

"I need to get back." Adrien said. He grabbed my hand and kissed it, looking up and giving me a small wink, "I'll see you later, my _purrincess."_

I sweat dropped, was that a cat pun? I noticed Chloe next to him go pale as he left without even sparing her a glance. At first I thought there was something going on between the two, but now I'm not so sure. He had left us so suddenly and retreated to the training hall. Chloe offered to show me back to my room. I was really hesitant at first, but thought I should. I thought about the two of them as she walked me back to my chamber. The relationship between those two was obviously very one sided. But why?

"Chloe?"

"Hm?"

"Adrien was acting strange just now, what happened to him?" Chloe looked at me with surprised eyes, but then they saddened. "The two of us are alone, and you're still talking about my Adrikins... but... I guess that's just how it ought to be." She whispered. "His father adopted me, so, we're siblings by law. We have the same mother, but she disappeared and then our father died trying to search for her. Since we were little I've just fallen in love with him." I opened my mouth to ask her more questions but she stopped me before I could continue, "I suppose that is enough information out of me for today. I'll see you soon, Marinette."

"Eh, but Chloe..."

She ignored my call and turned around to leave the hall. As I watched her walk away, I realized something. _'That means they're not dating. They're half siblings.'_ I smiled to myself. Why was I so happy all of a sudden?

 **XxXxXx**

The rest of the day passed without incident. But that night Nino summoned me to his study. I walked down the hallway leading to his chamber and opened the door, letting myself in. "Excuse me, Nino." I whispered. Alya was sitting in the room with him and I saw a floating orange fox next to her, "Eh, Alya you're a Miraculous user?" Alya nodded, "Yes, this is my fox kwami, Trixx." Trixx flew up to meet Marinette's face, "Hello, Marinette, I am Trixx. Nice to meet you, your highness. Where is Tikki?" Tikki flew out of the inside of my jacket and hugged Trixx. A turtle was flying next to Nino, his name was Wayzz. He was the Kings Miraculous but since the King wouldn't be around much longer the King handed Wayzz down to Nino. But they had all met him already. But the last person I expected to see was Adrien, a little black cat flying next to him.

I pointed at him, "Adrien! You too! You're also!?" He nodded. Then his eyes narrowed, "It is unbecoming of a princess to point at people." I went back and stood at attention and rubbed my head, "Right, sorry, but um, what are you doing here?"

"..."

When our eyes met, I couldn't help but recall the events of that morning. The memory of his warm strong arms made my pulse quicken. I was sure my face was bright red by now. He gave me a small smirk but then replaced it with a poker face so know one would be suspicious. _'I do get self conscious around him sometimes.'_ I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that Nino had stepped in front of me and was beginning to speak.

"Your highness?" He said, confused by my flustered face, "Are you not feeling well?"

"I um, i'm fine, what is it you need to speak to me about?" I asked. I came back to my senses and Nino and Alya smiled. Adrien standing behind all of them with a smirk, when I saw black cat ears protruding out of his head. Nino continued, "If you want a break your highness, would you like to go outside for a bit?"

"Outside?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, starting tomorrow you will be trained in the equestrian arts. Horse back riding and such." With that, he turned to Adrien, "Your teacher will be Sir Adrien." When Nino said that, I immediately turned to the cat guy leaning against the wall smirking. "Adrien.. will teach me?" He smiled at me, "This will be just _clawsome,_ won't it _purrincess?_ " I paled. "Why is he being like that?" I asked.

"Miraculous sometimes bring out weird characters in people. He usually gets like this during the really late night time." Alya said. "He gets all punny and quirky and its just weird."

I nodded. Adrien shrugged his shoulders, "Usually my job is just to protect you princess, not teach you how to stay on a horse." He walked over, lifted up my chin, and leaned in close, "But in this case I can make an exception." I paled and Alya and Nino froze. Nino quickly got between us and Alya held onto me as I controlled my breathing, "Sorry Marinette, we've never seen this side of him. I guess he can be really flirty too." Nino sighed and Adrien's cat ears popped back into his head and he returned to normal, "Sorry, Plagg can be too much sometimes. I really don't understand why I have to teach her to ride a horse."

"What if something were to happen to her highness in a situation where she needed to know the basics of riding?" Alya asked with frustration.

"Right, who better to be there then the man most likely to be there in her time of need?" Nino added. I saw Adrien flush and then silently nod, noting that he had surrendered.


	13. Marinette flirts back

Adrien fell silent as he thought about the situation. He continued warily, "As a Knight, my principle duty is to guard the palace." He turned towards the door and walked to it, hardly sparing Marinette a glance as he passed by. She reached out to him, "Adrien, I-"

"You would probably prefer someone less strict to teach you anyway." Without another word, he opened up the door and exited the study. The door shut with a soft click, and Nino's sigh was noticeably loud. "He doesn't seem to understand that was an order." Marinette looked away from the closed door. _'Adrien swore to protect me as a knight. I couldn't ask more then that from him.'_ Quietly, she opened her mouth. "Nino, I wish to do something about this."

 **XxXxXx Several days later xXxXxX Normal pov**

Adrien marched down the corridor, a distracted expression on his face. "..." He hurried along, avoiding the figure walking towards him. When they passed, the other person whispered, "The princess elect sure is pretty huh? I've seen her going in and out of the stables a lot lately, and by herself. I wonder what she's doing?" Chloe stopped in her tracks, a smirk on her face, "It would be a shame if something bad happened to her." Adrien's pace didn't falter. He rounded the corner, ignoring Chloe's words completely. Once out of sight, he stopped. "The stables?" He whispered. He thought to himself, then continued walking, this time with a different destination in mind. Chloe peeked at him from her spot, her bee kwami flying out, "You sure scared him, huh, Chloe?" Chloe rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean to make it seem like I was targeting her but..." She looked at the ground sadly, "You know... they're meant for each other."

 **XxXxXx**

"There, that should do it." Marinette said. She put away the brush she had used to groom the horse and wiped the fallen hair out of her hands. Gently, she patted the nose of the mare she had been taking care of the past few days. "There's a good girl." The horse whinnied, rubbing her nose against Marinette's outstretched palm. Marinette smiled at the nuzzle. _'I think she might have gotten used to me.'_ The blue haired girl thought. Marinette sat on some hay, thinking back to what Nino had told her a few days before.

 _"There will be many people at your coronation ceremony, which will be dangerous. I thought it would be best to have someone teach you how to defend yourself, both mounted and on foot. Other then Adrien, I can't think of anyone else who could instruct you. Perhaps we should just focus on the entrance ceremony instead."_

"He's right. Just in case, I need to be prepared." Marinette said to herself. "It would be best to learn horsemanship sooner rather then later." She turned to see all the horses. She had become such a regular at the stables that she knew all of the horses by name. Whenever she had a spare moment, she went to the stables. _'Being cooped up inside all day can bring down anyone.'_ Marinette thought, _taking care of the horses is a calming change of pace.'_ The breeze blew through her hair, a free strand landing against her cheek. She blinked and looked up at the sky. "Maybe I'm better suited for this kind of work after all?" she whispered. The thought of her intense curriculum made her gloomy again. _'I hope I can keep this up.'_ She stood up and started to pet her new companion once more.

"What are you doing, _purrincess?_ " The pun made her stand at attention. She turned around, coming face to face with Adrien. "Why are you here?" Marinette asked, taking notice that he had his cat ears out and his tail in full excited mode. He smirked, "I believe I asked you first." His outer cat like character accessories popped back in, and his face got serious all over again. "Sorry, mind Plagg." He approached her again. He looked at the mare she was getting acquainted with and began to stroke her side. "Did you find an instructor?" He asked in a low voice. Marinette shook her head, "No, I didn't. They said I'll learn to ride at a later date." Marinette turned her back to him, obviously still upset with his attitude from earlier, "But I thought I should it least get used to being around horses." Adrien watched her back. His gaze stuck on the back of her head. The way she had her arms crossed to show her stubborn side was kind of cute. He smiled, "Hm?" He looked back at the mare, "It seems that she likes you." Marinette dropped her arms, "Really? I'm glad to hear that."

Adrien's smile grew ever so slightly. Marinette reached up to pet the mare and could feel Adrien's gaze on her. "What?" she asked. He shook his head in reply, "Nothing." He turned around with a contemplating look on his face. Marinette saw him walk away from the stables without another word. His reaction confused her. "It looked like he wanted to say something..." Marinette muttered, "I wonder what?" Marinette started to clean up, then left to head to her chamber. As she approached, she saw Alya standing there, "Marinette, we need to go to Nino's room right now." Marinette blinked, "What? This late at night?" Alya nodded and winked, "It has to do with Adriennn." Marinette blushed but turned her head away and scoffed, "Ugh, I guess I can go."

They headed to Nino's room where Nino and Adrien stood waiting. Nino smiled at her, "I have found an equestrian instructor for you, your highness." Marinette watched as Adrien smirked. "Oh?" Marinette asked, seething. Adrien nodded. Nino smiled broadly. Alya shot her a wink as if to say _Go for it!_

"Adrien has agreed to take on the task." Nino said. _'Really?'_ Marinette thought. "You did?" She asked, turning to Adrien. His cat ears popped out as he walked closer to her, "Of course, _Purrincess._ " Nino coughed, "Adrien's riding skills are unmatched. He has proven himself a gifted teacher." He looked at Adrien, "Be sure to teach her properly." Adrien snaked his arms around Marinette's waist, "Oh, i'll be sure to teach her _very_ properly." Marinette was shouting on the inside. _'How dare he flirt with me so casually! I should give him a taste of his own medicine!'_

 ** _'Then do it, Marinette!'_**

Antennas popped out of Marinette's head. Her eyes widened, _'Eh, Tikki!?'_ Ladybug wings sprouted out of her back. She looked to my soon to be riding instructor and grasped his chin, "Oh? You already turned me down once. Why are you reconsidering now, le minou?" Nino and Alya both smirked as Adrien's face turned bright red and his transformation wore off. He stepped back and Nino laughed.

"Her royal highness is yours to teach captain."


	14. First Kiss

**XxXxXx The Next Day xXxXxX**

Marinette sat on her horse as Adrien explained to her the basics of controlling its movements. "Not there, kick the stirrups in this area." Adriens hands guided her foot to the right spot. Then he pushed her leg into the horse's flank, prodding her into a steady walk. "Like this." Marinette smiled, "I think I got it." Adrien was being far kinder then she'd expected, especially for being out of black cat character.

 _'He is a good teacher after all.'_ She thought. She looked down at Adrien as he pulled the reigns, guiding her mount for her. Marinette suddenly had the urge to speak. "Um, Adrien, I'm sorry for the trouble, I know you didn't want to do this for me." Adrien looked up at her and let out a bemused sigh. "Well, the guards aren't supposed to be personal riding instructors," He admitted. She nodded. She faced forward, slightly jostled by the movements of the horse as she thought over Adriens words.

 _'I'm just interfering with his duties I guess.'_ Both of them fell silent. When Adrien looked up once more, a faint grin lit his face. His ears and tail popped out.

 _'No, dear Lord, please, it's too early to deal with his chat side today.'_

He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, "In exchange, how about you teach me something else?" Marinette blushed, "Eh?" She glanced down at Adrien and noticed he looked strangely playful. "You were a tutor before you came here right?" He asked huskily. He gently bit down on one of her fingers. "So teach me something, and we'll call it even." Marinette blushed too hard and then his transformation stopped. Plagg quickly flew away and Adrien grabbed his kwami and glared at him, "IF YOU TRANSFORM ME ONE MORE TIME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION I WILL KILL YOU!"

He threw his kwami behind him and it landed on Marinettes head. With that, Adrien once again focused straight ahead. The horses hooves clopped on the silent path. She looked back down at Adrien and smiled. "I will teach you something if you want me to, Sir Adrien." He blushed but ignored her and guided her horse around until she finally mustered up the courage to take the reigns by herself.

 **XxXxXx**

Before long, the sunset had arrived. Adrien turned to her, "Thats enough for today. Here, hop down." The two were alone in the stables. Marinette nodded and tried to re position herself on the saddle. She grabbed onto it with her fingertips.

 _'I got on easily enough but for some reason dismounting is scary.'_ Her hesitation made Adrien impatient. After a few moments, Adrien outstretched his arms to her, "Come on, I've got you." His arms were extended toward her, ready to help her off the mount. "O-okay..." She slowly leaned to the side while Adrien supported her waist. With ease, he gently lowered her to the ground. He gathered her close to his chest all of a sudden before setting her down. She blushed unintentionally as she automatically was reminded of their hiding behind the curtains.

 _'No, not this feeling again.'_ Even though she was back on solid ground she couldn't bring herself to look up at his face. "Hey..." He whispered, "Your face is turning red again." Marinette paled, "Uh, no this is uh..." She kept her eyes down, too flustered to continue. Adrien gently poked her in the forehead. "Baka." he whispered. She looked up only to notice that she was staring at chat. He smirked down at her and his tail was swinging again in that playful way. "You're such an adorable strawberry." Marinette was too furious to talk and didn't both transforming with Tikki. She marched out of the stables. "Goodbye, Adrien. Have a good night."

 **XxXxXx**

Adrien trained her again the next day. And the next. After several days of riding instruction, it was finally time for her coronation ceremony. As a royal knight of Paris, it was Adrien's duty to go and greet the Princess. The moment he saw her, his shoulders sagged in a sigh. "You don't look ready for this at all." He said softly. "J-Just give me a moment..." Marinette replied back. Seeing her panic, Adrien gently began to pat her head, "Well, we can spare a minute or two more."

Marinette nodded and looked out her window, _'I've made it through Nino's lectures and Adrien's riding classes. But I still don't know if I have the confidence of being Princess.'_ Marinette clenched her fists as she recalled the events of the past week. _'But I have to.'_ she admitted. She turned to see Adrien looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "Don't worry, just stand tall, and go for it." He took one of her hands and raised it to his lips, "You're our one and only princess after all." Marinette blushed after not seeing any ears or tail pop out. She nodded, "Thank you."

 _'Adrien will be with me too. Serving as the Knight for the Princess.'_

She raised her head and took a step forward. _'Theres nothing to be afraid of.'_

 **XxXxXx**

The royal carriage was prepared for the parade. Marinette clasped her hands tightly on top of her dress. Next to the coach was Adrien, standing as close as he could. He looked impressive in his captains uniform, prepared to guard the procession. _'I wonder what I should do once the parade starts.'_ Marinette wondered.

Nino spoke gently from the seat across from Marinette with Alya. "Today you will become the heir to the throne your highness, you should act like it." He said. Marinette nodded under his gaze. "I'll try." Still slightly nervous, she snuck a peek outside the carriage. Adrien was still standing guard next to her window. Their eyes then met. He smirked at her and she blushed in return. He let out an amused chuckle. She wasn't sure how to respond. Suddenly, with a shout and festive fanfare, the procession was off down the road. The moved through a sea of people, their faces blurred. The carriage attracted the most attention. As Marinette looked at the onlookers, she could feel her lips tighten with nerves.

 _'This all seems so strange. Just a few days ago, I walked down this exact street.'_ Marinette's hand stopped in mid air while she fought back her self consciousness. At that moment, she saw some familiar faces in the crowd. Marinette let out a surprised gasp and moved towards the window.

 _'I know those kids.'_ It was a group of her former pupils. _'They came to see me.'_ Marinette tried to wave more energetically to thank them for their support. Then she saw a shadowy figure appear from behind them. Her eyes widened, "What on earth-" The next moment, the crook had knocked her pupils over and snatched their belongings. Once the deed was done, the thief blended back into the crowd. "No!" Marinette shouted. She attempted to stand but Nino grabbed her hand and pulled her back down, "Your highness!" Ninos low voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Marinette tried to crane her head to look through the crowd but Nino caught her eye. Alya looked down at the floor with a saddened look, "Do not forget, that you are here as the Princess."

"But-"

Marinettes fingers were trembling with anger so she took her seat again. _'What should I do? I saw a criminal attack my students. And yet, all I can do is sit in my royal carriage and tremble with anger! What should I do!?'_ The carriage continued down the street until Marinettes pupils were no longer in view. Marinette was too ashamed to show her face to the crowd. _'Is it right for a princess to sit and pretend that something like that didn't happen?'_ Marinette's emotions churned in her stomach and she stopped listening to Nino.

"Marinette."

 _'Eh? Adrien?'_

Her eyes shot up as Adrien called her by name for the first time since they met. "Adrien?" She asked. Through the window, Adrien continued. "I'll take care of it. Just keep your head high, and keep going forward." With that, Adrien dove into the crowd. As the other knights murmured their surprise, Marinette leaned out to watch Adrien work through the people. She clenched her hands together, pulse racing. _'Adrien can do it, I know he can.'_ Nino sighed.

"That isn't exactly appropriate behavior for the captain of the royal guard." He muttered. He turned to Marinette and gave her an all knowing look. Marinette turned back to the window, waving to the crowd as before. _'He's done his job. Now I need to do mine.'_

 **XxXxXx**

After all the circumstances were over, Marinette opened the windows to her chamber. She looked out at the courtyard and thought about what had happened at the parade. The evening breeze blew over her skin and clothing. "Thanks to Adrien, the children all got their items back..." She whispered to herself, "But I can't believe they're bringing him in for an official hearing. Seriously, detaining him for abandoning his duty as captain of the royal guard." She bit her lip as tears fell, "What should I do if Adrien is punished because of me?" She slumped her shoulders and looked out her window in hopes of seeing a shooting star to wish upon. Then she noticed a figure in the courtyard.

"Adrien?" She whispered. Once she saw Adrien from her chamber window, Marinette immediately made for the courtyard. Taking care not to be noticed, she ran to where she last saw him.

"Adrien!"

Adrien whirled around startled, eyebrows knit in confusion. "What are you-" He stared at her as she approached, and then sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you to take someone with you when you leave your chambers?" Marinette opened her mouth to speak but then blushed and looked at the ground. Adrien was silent, and so was she. Marinette looked back up at him with tears in her eyes, and then his expression suddenly changed, "Why are you making that face?" He asked quietly. He brought his hand up and lightly tapped her on the forehead. He took her hand softly, "Stables." He whispered. They quietly walked together to the horse stables. He sat on the paddock fence while she faced him. "Are you okay, Adrien?" Marinette asked.

He looked towards her and answered in a soft voice, "You could say I got a stern warning." He sent her a self-deprecating smile. "As captain of the guard, my first and foremost duty is to protect you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, keeping her hand to his lips. "Instead, I left your side. I deserve reprimand." Marinette held her breath at his words and his gesture.

"I'm sorry, it was all my fault." Marinette confessed. _'He swore he would protect me as a royal knight. The I gave him all these other responsibilities as well.'_

"I..." She started. All she could do was look away. She had damaged his reputation as a knight. A long silence dragged out between them. Suddenly, Adrien's hand gently grasped her cheek. He tilted her head up to meet his gaze. Marinette blinked as she stared up at his face, green eyes met blue belle ones. "A-Adrien..." The sensation of his fingers against her skin made her pulse quicken.

"Stop moping." he confessed, "That isn't like you at all. Aren't you supposed to be fulfilling your duty as princess?" Marinette was confused. Adrien slid his other hand around her waist and pulled her closer and pinched her lightly on the cheek. She grabbed her face, "Ow!..." He brought her face closer to his, "Do you know why I ran off like that today?" His breath covered her face and she turned red, "Because of why you said you wanted to be the princess."

 _'I want to protect the people I hold dear.'_

Adrien drew his hand away and she looked up at him, even in the darkness, she could feel his eyes looking intensel _y_ into hers. "You have people you want to protect, right?" He asked. She nodded. The nearby trees rustled in the wind. But her heartbeat was so loud, it drowned out the other sounds. He broke their staring contest and hopped off the fence. "We better go." He said. He looked at her then look around to make sure no one was looking. And in that moment, he leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She blushed and then he pulled away, "Alright, lets go." Without another word, he turned around and walked back to the palace. She followed him back to her room in silence. Her eyes didn't move away from him the whole time.

 _'He wanted to keep his knightly promise. Even if it meant disobeying his orders.'_ Marinette glanced up and noticed the full moon in the night sky. _He's right. I have to keep my head up.'_


	15. more kisses

**HEY YOU GUYS! Sorry I have spent these past few days studying and actually going back through the chapters and fixing my grammer and otome mistakes (I noticed I had typed "Alyn" a few times in previous chapters instead of "Adrien") I did my best to edit the very recent two chapters so that the text wasn't confusing but also so my sentences aren't very choppy either! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review or PM me! Lets begin! Using a character (THAT I DONT OWN) from Valory Pierce on youtube and he doesn't have a name as far as I know so lets call him moron.**

 **XxXxXx The Day After The Coronation Ceremony xXxXxX**

It was the day after the ceremony and Nino was once again outlining the tasks he had prepared for Marinette. Said Princess looked up from her breakfast dish in the dining room, her kwami sitting next to her munching on a cookie, "Um, excuse me?" The bread in the bluenettes hand stopped halfway to her mouth as she stared at Nino with wide eyes.

 _'This schedule is insane!'_ Marinette thoughts, _'That's too much work for the day after my coronation!'_

Nino continued to read the long list of men that Marinette was supposed to meet later. When he was finished, he looked up from his papers and gave Marinette a broad smile. "It would be best if you make many male friends if you're going to choose a Prince."

Marinette's head was spinning, _'In other words he's setting me up on blind dates with a bunch of old and perverted men! This isn't acceptable. What if they're all bear gutted egotistic blowhards!'_

Marinette then remembered what she had promised to Adrien the previous night. _'I swore to fulfill my role as Princess, I can't go back on it now.'_ Marinette then remembered even more of last night. Adrien's warm lips on hers, even though it was for just a second, brought her face back to its flustered and bright red color. _'W-What if I could pick Adrien to be my Prince?'_

Before long, Marinette was back in her carriage and making her first official visit as Princess. She peeked out her window to see Adrien following on horseback. Plagg was out and flying around the blondes head begging for more cheese. Tikki flew up to Marinette and landed on her shoulder, "Gee, Marinette. How unlucky for him to be stuck with Plagg, the king of all unluckyness."

"To be honest Tikki, I'm kind of nervous to meet all these noblemen." She whispered so Alya and Nino wouldn't hear her. But on the inside, Marinette was relieved Adrien was there. Just having Adrien there helped Marinette calm down. Eventually, the carriage stopped in front of a powerful noble family's manor. The door opened and Adrien extended his hand to Marinette. She blushed, quickly recalling how many times he had held her hand, touched her waist, and kissed her the night before.

"Don't fall." Adrien said. Marinette nodded in response, still to flabbergasted to say anything. As she stood to take his hand, she was greeted by a sudden voice. "Such an honor to meet you, your royal highness." Marinette quickly hopped off the carriage and curtsied to the noble man.

"Hello, I am Princess Marinette. Pleasure to meet you."

The man smirked in reply, "Yes, I'm sure everyone knows your name Princess. I am..."

 _'Moron is his name.'_ Adrien seethed.

"And I would love to-"

 _'Break hearts, play games.'_

 ** _'Cool down Adrien.'_**

 _'Shut up, Plagg.'_

"It's a pleasure to meet you though, Princess." Another noble man appeared behind Adrien, eager to catch the Princess's eye. He stood in front of Marinette's bodyguard and put his own hand forward. Marinette smiled, "Thank you, sir."

Marinette looked at Adrien as he took a step back. His brows were furrowed and he stood off to the side. _'Adrien?'_ Marinette thought. The first nobleman grabbed Marinette by the waist and started to walk with her, "So tell me, is your hair naturally blue or did you dye it that way?"

"Um, my mother is asian so it comes from her side of the family."

"Oh, asian? Lucky for you, I like asian girls." Adrien's head snapped up at this and he began to follow, noting that he was drifting off. Marinette peeked over at Adrien while she and the noble man walked together.

 _'Adrien seems like hes holding back some sort of comment.'_

The noble man beamed back in her when she turned in his direction. "Would you like a tour of the gardens? It could be just the two of us." He gave her a suggestive look. Marinette paled, "Oh, well, um..." Marinette turned to Adrien, "Do we have enough time in our schedule?" She said it calmly, but the look of fear in her eyes gave Adrien a completely different reason to deny the noble mans request. After a moment of consideration, he spoke up, "Apologies, but I have orders not to let the Princess leave my sight."

The suitor smirked, "Oh, but you did such a good job of that at her coronation ceremony." Adrien furrowed his eyebrows at the noble man but held his tongue. "But still, such a pity." He kept his hands around Marinette's waist, "I guess you can follow behind us then." Marinette was relieved at Adrien's words. However, it didn't stop the noble man from increasing his pace with her while Adrien kept an eye on the two from behind.

They all walked for what felt like ages. Adrien stroked his horse as he watched the pair. Plagg flew out, "That dude is a jerk. You should have just grabbed the Princess and ran off with her yourself to the chapel to be wed." Adrien rolled his eyes, "The Princess and I don't like each other like that." Plagg scoffed, "Yeah right, you love her like I love Camembert. A lot."

Adrien just grumbled and watched as Marinette toured the garden with the nobleman. Whenever he saw her smile, he averted his eyes. Plagg flew in front of his face again, "Look at you! You're acting all jealous! I know right now you are the one who wants to be with her, in the stables like you were last night, making her smile, and kissing her! Why won't you admit it!" Adrien didn't answer but instead sent a deadly glare at his kwami. _'What am I thinking?'_ Adrien thought as he ran his hands through his hair. He scowled, knowing that no one was looking his way. _'Do I really have feelings for the Princess?'_

 **XxXxXx**

Back in her chamber, Marinette slumped on her sofa. Meeting with suitors every single day was exhausting for her. Tikki flew out, "Remember Marinette, this is your duty, you can do it!" Marinette groaned, "It might be the Princess's duty, but that doesn't make it any easier."

Tikki flew to her cookie plate, "I think this would all just be easier on you if you admitted your feelings for Adrien and chose him." Marinette blushed, "Adrien?"

"I mean, you two have already kissed after all. Imagine how hard it was for him to see you around all those nobleman after that kiss you shared." Tikki dunk her cookie in milk as Marinette hugged a pillow to her face.

 _'Was that why he felt so off? Was Adrien jealous possibly?'_

"Hm?" The door to her chambers shut and there was Adrien. Marinette instantly sat up. He let out a short laugh. "You better get some more sleep, you've got a lot more suitors left to meet tomorrow." Marinette sighed, "You're right. It can't be helped."

For some reason, her grumbling cause Adriens eyes to twitch. "Good night then." As he turned to leave, Marinette stoop and grabbed his sleeve, "Wait, Adrien..." His eyes widened and he looked down at her, "Princess-"

"You were really off today. More so then usual. You looked upset and frustrated. If you need anything, I'm here not just as the Princess, but as Marinette!" She clenched his sleeve tighter, as if she was scared to let go. Adrien's eyes darkened. His usual cat ears popped out, but this time, they were pure white. Marinette's eyes widened, "A-Adrien? Chat Noir? No..."

 ** _'Marinette! This isn't Adrien or Chat Noir! This is Chat Blanc! Plaggs darker side!'_**

 _'His darker side?'_

She soon found herself pinned to the very sofa she was once lounging on. She looked up at Adriens now yellow eyes. A small part of her was scared but another part of her was excited to be in that position with Adrien. His glowing, yellow cat eyes glared into hers, "You want to know what was wrong with me?" He cupped her cheek with one hand, "My _purrincess_ was hanging off of other guys arms all day, and I had to sit and watch. Imagine how hard that was for me." He leaned closer, lips just inches away from hers, "After that kiss we shared..." His eyes were half shut, "My lady..." his lips were inches away from hers when Plagg reversed the transformation. With their lips just inches away from each other, Adrien was back to his normal self. Marinettes eyes were closed, lips parted slightly. Adrien found it hard to breathe.

 ** _'Shes right there Adrien, go for it!'_**

Adrien sighed and pulled away, "I'm sorry. Chat Blanc doesn't usually come out." He stood up and Marinettes eyes shot open. As she stood up Adrien was already gone and the door was shut. Silence fell over her chamber, but she could still hear her heart beating inside of her chest. She slowly moved her eyes to the window. She had a sudden idea.

"I would love to see my favorite mare again. It's been days since I visited her." Marinette made sure not to make so much noise as she snuck out of her chamber and hurried down the hallway. It reminded her of Adrien's previous warning.

 _"How many times do I have to tell you to take someone with you when you leave your chamber?"_

Marinette hoped it wouldn't make him mad.

 **XxXxXx**

Once she reached the courtyard, she was suddenly stopped by a voice behind her.

"Oh, is that you?"

"Huh" Marinette turned around, her back seized up at the deep voice lingering in the background. She looked up to see a young man, his eyes twinkeling in the moon light. "Oh, you're the man I saw in the court yard during my first day here, but I didn't get to speak with you." Marinette said, "You're the court painter. right?"

 _'I feel like I've met him somewhere.'_

The red head moved his bangs out of his face and smiled at her. He slowly approached her with a small smile on his lips, "Do you remember me? We used to live near each other. I was in your art class." That was enough to jog her memory. "What? Nathaniel?"

Marinette jumped to hug him, "Is that you!?"

He laughed, "The one and only. It's been a while, Marinette Dupain Cheng." Unbeknownst to them, a figure watched from the shadows.

 _'What a familiar face.'_ Marinette thought. He grew up in the same neighborhood as she did. He studied the arts and helped tutor local children on the side. _'Most people didn't know where he disappeared to a few years ago. This must be where he wound up.'_

The two sat next to each other on the smooth marble stone surrounding the fountain. He smiled at her, "Who would have thought you'd become Princess Marinette, heir to the throne of Paris?" His eyes softened at the smile on her face, "Who would have thought that we'd meet up again here."

Marinette thought for a moment, seeing that the court painter position suited him. "I'm just as surprised as you are." Marinette confessed. Deep inside, Marinette thought the conversation was wonderful. Nathaniels eyes widened as he realized something.

"I shouldn't be stopping her royal highness in a place like this." He stood up, "I think it would be best if you returned to your chamber." Marinette stood also, "Yes, that's right."

 _'Crap, I forgot to go to the stables. I'll go once I'm done here.'_

"Listen Marinette, if you ever need anything else, just ask." Nathaniel grabbed what was left of his things. Marinette gave him a small curtsy, "Thank you." When Nathaniel left, Marinette double checked to make sure there was no one in the court yard. She quickly ran off to the stables. Nathaniel watched her run off, hiding behind a pillar. He chuckled, noticing that she had gone in the opposite direction of the chambers.

"You haven't changed a bit... Marinette."

 **XxXxXx**

Once Marinette reached the stables, she noticed a familiar figure there already. "Adrien..." she whispered.

"Huh?" Adrien was surprised to hear his name and quickly turned around. Once he realized it was Marinette, he sighed and shook his head. He continued to groom her favorite horse. "I saw you, with him, the court painter." He gritted his teeth. Marinette stared at the ground.

 _'I hope he's not too mad at me.'_

She approached the mare that Adrien was brushing, and began patting her nose. "Sorry, I haven't been able to see you lately." She said to the horse. The mare nuzzled her, as if accepting her apology. It had only been a few days ago that she began tending to the horses everyday. Now she spends most of her time making small talk with men she isn't interested in. "Sometimes, I wonder what will come out of meeting all these potential suitors." Marinette confessed, "Not a single one of them has a hold of my heart yet. I feel nothing for them romantically."

Adrien looked at her, "You dont choose a Prince based on if you like him or not, you choose him based on how you think he would be as a ruler. And how he will rule by your side."

Marinette sighed and looked at the ceiling, "But to have someone by your side, to be your King, your husband, and not have any attachment for them... that is the worst thing for the princess elect. To have some stranger she doesn't even know, rule by her side."

She reached up to grip one of Adriens sleeved, "Do I really have to keep doing this until I choose a Prince?"

Adrien stopped his brushing and looked up at her, "Hey..." He reached out towards her and spun her around to face him. His fingers brushed her face, and then lightly flicked her on the forehead. "Stop complaining." Her heart raced and all she could muster was, "Alright." She touched where Adrien had poked her. She did promise to do her best after all. She took a small breath and looked up.

"Adrien, I-" Before she could finish, she noticed his expression. His eyebrows were furrowed like hers. "I-Is something wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing." He turned his back to her and continued to brush down the horses. Marinette felt bothered by something, "You said you saw me and Nathaniel earlier?" Adrien dropped his brush, "Yeah, are you on a first name basis with him now?"

'Not really, he's actually a child hood friend. We grew up together." The way the word 'together' slipped off her tongue made him cringe. He turned to her, and in a flash, Chat Blanc was back out. Marinette blinked and then found herself on hay, arms pinned on either side of her. Adriens sad eyes looked deep into her soul, "You jumped into his arms like it was nothing. I want so bad for you to do that to me."

"Adrien-"

She never got a chance to respond as his hands tangled themselves into her hair and pulled her head up so their lips could meet. And this kiss was not like the first one. It was desperate, passionate, fiery, intense. It made Marinette melt. Plagg detransformed, and the one kissing her, who continued to kiss her, was Adrien. Minutes went by, and Marinette pulled away, "Adrien- Air-" He quickly recaptured her lips, not giving her a moment to think. Marinettes eyes closed and she kissed him back, "Adrien..." she moaned. The moan snapped him out of his thoughts as he shot up and stumbled backwards, hitting the barn wall. His hand went over his mouth, the other over his chest.

 _'Why is my heart beating this fast for a girl like her?'_

"I'm... sorry..." He confessed, "I wasn't in the right mind, and Plagg-" Marinette somehow stood up and followed him, for she placed a finger over his lips. "It's okay... I'll be going first." She turned away and retreated to her corridor, leaving a stunned Adrien alone in the middle of the stables.

 **XxXxXx The Followig Day xXxXxX**

Marinette headed back to her chamber to get ready. She had just finished breakfast and was hurrying to her room, expecting Nino and Alya to be there for her. She turned the corner to another hallway, when she ran smack dab into someone.

"Oops, so sorry!" Marinette apologize. She apologized as quickly as she could. She heard a light chuckle. "Good morning, Princess." Marinette blinked, "Uh, Felix?"

He was unusually nice to her. "You're looking a little tired today, Princess." He admitted. She must have still looked surprised because he chuckled again. "I'm glad I ran into you. I wanted to apologize. I said I didn't think you could handle it but... you're doing a good job."

Marinette bowed, "Thank you."

"I hear your having to be quite the social butterfly lately." He admitted. His eyes saddened, "Bridgett was always a social butterfly."

Marinette sighed, "How did you know..." She asked, "About my older sister?" Felix tensed at the question, "She used to work here." Marinettes eyes widened, "What? When? She's been missing in our family for years now..."

"She went missing because she was pulled to work here. We didn't let her say goodbye to her family. Or, they didn't it least." Felix looked up at the sky, "At that time, she was the Kings ambassador... I used to think she was annoying at first and I didn't like her very much. But she grew on me and I..." he bit his lip back, "I fell in love with her."

Marinettes eyes widened, "You loved my older sister?" He nodded, "Then one day, there was an attack on the castle from Germany." He looked at Marinette sadly, "She was taken prisoner. We don't know if shes dead or even alive.'

Marinette looked at him with determined eyes, "Don't worry! If theres even the slightest chance that my big sister is alive... then I will find her! And I will reunite you with her again!" Felix's eyes widened and then they softened, "Spoken like a true Princess."

 **XxXxXx**

Marinette made her way to see Nino and Alya when she ran into Chloe. The later curtsied, "Your highness, how are you?" Marinette nodded, "I'm good, how about yourself?"

"I'm fine. So, I heard you went suitor shopping yesterday." Chloe smiled, "Did you like any of the noblemen you met?"

"Like them?" A picture of Adrien ran through Marinette's head, "Well, um..." Marinettes face grew red and she looked at the floor. _'Why did I have to start thinking about him around Chloe?'_

"Ugh, Buzz, come tell me what she's thinking." Marinette looked up to see Chloe and her bee kwami. "Oh, Chloe, I didn't know you were a holder."

"I am."

"She's thinking about Adrien." Buzz said after much concentrating. Chloe looked surprised but then gave Marinette a sad look, "You're better off picking someone other then Adrien."

Marinette was taken aback, "What do you mean?"

"Adrien is a bit... difficult... to swoo." Chloe said, "You see, Adrien wouldn't give up his knight hood for anything." Marinette's voice cracked, she felt like she couldn't speak. Chloes gaze shifted to a figure behind Marinette. She said nothing, but continued to look past Marinette's shoulder. The Princess looked to see what it was. Adrien was approaching from the far end of the hallway.

 _'Oh no.'_

"See you later, Marinette. Don't work yourself too hard." Chloe patted Marinette on the back and then raced away. Marinette tried to reach out and get the blonde female to stop but Adrien's voice cut her off, "What are you doing here? It's time to go." Marinette frowned at this.

 _'It's like he doesn't remember anything from last night. But maybe that's why he kisses me but doesn't ask me to pick him. Because he doesn't want the throne.'_

"Yes, sorry." Marinette apologized. As they walked to their destination, Marinette couldn't get something off her mind.

 _'What was Chloe trying to say just now?'_

The thought stayed in her head, even as she followed behind Adrien.

 **XxXxXx**

That night, Adrien stopped by Nino's chamber unannounced. Nino looked up from his desk, "Whoa dude, this is a rare visit." Adrien smirked, "It's been a while since you called me dude."

"Well you know, I have to have Wayzz transformed with me at all times so I can be proper and wise." Nino yawned, "Down time is good cause I can be myself."

Adrien closed the door, "Nino, do you realize you're exhausting Marinette with this schedule you're giving her? She needs to rest sometimes. I can't have her passing out on me."

Nino smirked like he wanted to make a comment but held back. Eventually, he sighed, "Very well, I guess she can have tomorrow off." Adrien nodded, that was all he wanted, "Thank you, good night, Nino."

Adrien left straight away. Nino placed the documents he was holding down on his desk and muttered to himself, "Fair enough. If he doesn't want to become prince then I guess that's okay." Wayzz popped out from behind his holders shoulder, "You know she would get more sleep if she just went straight to bed every night instead of meeting up with him at the stables."

Nino smirked at his kwamis input, "Isn't that the truth. Dudes got the hots for her bad."


	16. Hard feelings

_**Sorry its been forever guys. Finals are coming up and like every college student ive been doing this wonderful thing called procrastinating lol. Here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait.**_

 **XxXxXx The Next Day xXxXxX**

Marinette was sleeping soundly when there was a knock on her door. She raised her body out of her bed, stretching out her arms, "Come in." The person who knocked let themselves in. Marinette blinked, "What is it, Adrien?" She rubbed at her eyes, still not fully awake. She then noticed that the man wasn't wearing his usual uniform, and was actually dressed in his civies. "Are you wearing casual clothes?" She asked with a teasing smile.

As if to answer her, Adrien replied with a short suggestion, "Well, you can sit here in bed all day and question my dress attire or you can get ready and we can go have a free day. It's up to you."

Marinette stood up and ran to her closet, pulling out a dress. She turned and smiled unpleasantly at the blonde, "Am I going to have to ask you to be a gentleman?" Adrien scoffed and walked out the door, "I'll be out here when you're ready."

Marinette sighed and eyed the cute little red sundress in her hands. she gripped the material and hurriedly put it on. She put on one of those big fancy hats to go with it, and a pair of black heels. She eyed herself in the mirror, "I never would have imagined I would get to wear something this lovely. Now all that is left is to design one." The memories of Adrien kissing her the night before suddenly hit her and she blushed as red as her dress. She pulled her sunhat down to cover her face. She couldn't wear this, what if Adrien lost control again?

 ** _"Come on, Marinette, we both know you would like it."_**

Tikki flew out from her holders bed she had made for her on the dresser, "I think it would be best to just be honest with yourself." Marinette looked down, "But, Chloe said he wouldn't give up his duty for the royal guard for anything... and that means me too..."

"You never know until you try, Marinette!" Marinette let out a big sigh and nodded. She took a step out and walked through her door, Adrien waiting on her. Marinette could hardly breathe, _'Okay, keep cool, Marinette, you got this. It's just hunky and sexy Adrien, wearing civilian clothes, asking you to spend time with him.'_

"So, where are we going?" Marinette asked. Adrien smiled in reply, "Anywhere, you're free to do whatever you want today."

Plagg flew out at that moment and whispered in his ear, causing Adriens face to turn beat red and make him avert his eyes away from her. Marinette looked at him confused, "What? What did Plagg say?" Adrien turned on his heel, "N-Nothing... nothing at all."

"Anyway, Nino has approved a break in your schedule." Adrien turned his head once he had cooled down, "It was really nice of him to do that for you, so make sure you thank him for it later, okay?"

Marinette nodded, "Okay..."

Adrien slowly turned around and looked back at her again, "What do you want to do?"

"Oh, um..." Marinette put her finger on her chin, and was in deep thought. "I can't really think of something I want to do right now..."

Adrien let out a soft sigh, "Then, how about you make good on your promise?"

She tilted her head in confusion, "Huh?"

Black ears popped out and he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss, "Remember when I started teaching you how to ride? And you said you would teach me something in exchange for teaching you how to... ride." He ended the last part with a hint of seduction and pulled me closer, "Or am I not worth the Princess's time?"

Marinette's face turned red, "No, I mean, yes, I would be happy to teach you something."

"Go on, Princess, teach me something, I'm ready to be your pupil." He blew near her ear and she squeaked and jumped.

"Adrien, change back, what if someone sees us?"

Plagg seemed to remember where we were and quickly let Adrien back into his body. Adrien crossed his arms and fumed, "I think Plagg just wants Tikki to cave in and flirt with him back."

Marinette pondered, "Well, if I'm going to be tutoring you let me change into some different clothes. I'll meet you back at your room okay?" Adrien nodded and Marinette turned and walked back into her room.

"Plagg, no more Camembert."

 **XxXxXx**

Marinette walked into Adrien's room after changing into some more normal clothes. Her pulse was beating rapidly and her head was spinning. She was in Adriens room, alone, with only Adrien, _and that little devil Plagg._ Marinette messed with her thumbs, it was obvious she was a nervous wreck.

Once the door closed, Adrien looked up from his desk and eyed her. His eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to smile, "Those look good on you."

Marinette looked down at her feet, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "Oh really? You think so?" Without a word, Adrien stood up from his desk and walked in her direction. Marinette's heart stopped. _'What is he going to do? I don't know if I can control myself if he has an episode like last night. I'm not even on birth control!'_

Instead of answering her question, Adrien walked right passed the girl. He walked further into the room, as if he hadn't said anything at all.

Marinette looked up at him and stared at his back, _'Maybe he was just trying to compliment me?'_

Adrien sat down on his bed, a small smile on his face as he looked up all of a sudden, "So, what are you going to teach me?"

Marinette pulled up a chair and pulled out a little kit, "Well, I don't know if you know anything about sewing, but I'm really good at it." She pulled out a set of threads, "I can do this perfectly now with Tikkis outfits because I don't need a sewing machine for it cause shes so tiny. So how about I make something for Plagg and explain it as I go?" She pulled out a pair of sewing needles and began to start pulling out and weaving some thread. As she explained it, Adrien watched and listened carefully. After finishing the jacket she had made for Plagg, she offered it to the cat kwami. Plagg looked in the mirror as he flexed his little chibi muscles, "Ooh, not bad."

Adriens soft voice finally spoke up for what was an hour, "Your voice is really calming." Marinette blinked and tilted her head, "It is?"

The statement and compliment made Marinette stop. Adrien shifted his body so that his legs were up and he laid flat on the bed. "Keep going, don't let me stop you."

Marinette nodded, "Okay." She continued a second outfit for Plagg and went into more detail this time. She was hardly aware of Adriens gaze on her. But somehow subconciously she could feel it, and it made her feel more nervous. Soon, she was done explaining how to sew a second time. When she finished, she noticed Adrien's eyes were closed.

 _'He asks me to come and teach him something and he ends up falling asleep.'_

Marinette sighed and tried her best to stay quiet as she stood up. She bent down next to the bed to stare at Adriens sleeping face. _'He's really cute when he's sleeping.'_

Adriens long eyelashes casted shadows over his cheeks. His hard exterior was gone and replaced by a more peaceful one. Marinette couldn't help but smile. "Oh, well." she said. Marinette put a hand on the blanket that Adrien slept under, when all of a sudden, Adrien latched onto her wrist. Marinette let out a little gasp. Her heart rate quickened again. His fingers slid along the back of her hand and she blushed. His eyes opened and as fast as lightning had their positions switched. Marinette was pinned into the bed, Adriens clouded eyes looked down her body. "Marinette..." His body began to take the form of Chat Blanc, to the point where his clothes were replaced with silver leather that matched his ears and his mask. "Plagg, this isn't funny, Adrien is going to kill you-"

"It isn't Plagg." Adrien said. His hands went up to cup her cheek, unlike with just my ears and tail, this is what I have control over." Marinettes eyes widened, "Adrien-"

His lips skimmed her neck and took in the scent that was Marinette. He let out a little sigh and in return Marinette's body involuntarily shivered. "Ah-" Adriens lips danced their way up her neck to the corner of her ear, "You shouldn't make noises like that, Marinette, that really turns me on you know." Marinette was beyond red at this point as his claws poked her collar bone, "What I would give to mark you, but I can't leave marks on the Princess Elects neck now can I?"

Marinette sat upright and quickly jumped out of the bed and to the door. Adriens hand grabbed her wrist as he spun her around to face him, "I know you want me, Marinette. Don't act like you don't." Marinette clenched her chest and looked down at the ground, "But what if I wanted to pick you as my Prince... would you be willing to throw away your Knight Title for that?" Adriens cat suit slowly disappeared as his eyes widened, "What-"

"I don't want to keep having this one sided love. If you want me you have to give up being Sir Knight, but if you can't do that then... we can't keep doing this. I eventually have to pick someone and I want that someone to be you but not if you don't want me over your title!" Marinette threw open the door and left the room as Adrien stared after her retreating figure. He looked down at his right hand.

Plagg flew in front of him, "I tried to help you. Now you have to make the rest of these decisions all on your own."

 **XxXxXx**

Night fell quickly on Marinette's unexpectedly eventful day off. She had been requested in Nino and Alya's chamber, where they sat, ready to give her news.

"We will be holding a royal ball in two days," Said Nino, "I have already sent out the invitations."

"A royal ball?" Marinette asked, "What for?"

"I trust you rested up well today, because the next two days are going to keep you on your toes, Marinette." Alya gave her a thumbs up. "Like tomorrow for example, you'll be taking dance lessons."

"Erm... okay?" Marinette said. Nino looked down at her as she nodded. His eyes suddenly grew suspicious.

"His majesty would rest easier if you started narrowing down your suitors." He said suddenly. Marinette shivered at the word 'suitor' as she thought back to all the creepy perverted men she had met so far. _'Well, except for Adriennn...'_

Marinettes heart skipped a beat, but then she felt weary of his verbal nudge. An image of Adrien crossed her mind. _'Why am I worried about Adrien at a time like this? Is it because I left him in his room on bad terms? I haven't seen him at all since then.'_

 _'I'm just warning you, my brother can be quite difficult to woo. Adrien wouldn't give up his knighthood for anything.'_

Chloes words cut her like a knife. Marinette still hadn't got to ask her what that even meant. Nino stared at the Princess as she looked deep in thought. Alya cleared her throat, "Something wrong, Marinette?"

Marinette turned her head to Alya as her voice filled the room. She opened her mouth, "Are there certain conditions someone must meet in order to be the Prince Consort?"

Nino and Alya gave each other curious looks, but Nino answered none the less, "Conditions? Not exactly." The two looked at the Princess as she held her breath before Nino continued, "However, they must give up their current profession or whatever they are doing."

"They have to give up their job?" Marinette asked. Nino and Alya both sighed.

"It's only natural. Once you make your decision, that Prince will rule over Paris next to you."

 **XxXxXx**

Marinettes conversation with Nino and Alya ended as she returned to her chamber.

 _"However, they must give up their current profession or whatever they are doing."_

As she remembered his words, she face flopped down onto her bed. "That would explain what Chloe meant..." she whispered.

 _"Adrien might be too difficult to woo."_

Tikki flew out and gently patted her holders head. "It'll be okay, Marinette. I'm sure Adrien will come around. Plagg doesn't act like that just for no reason. He knows Adrien likes you." Marinette lifted her face from her long pillow to breath again. "I was selfish, expecting Adrien to give up his position like that to sit next to me on the throne." Marinette let tears slip into her pillow, "I ruined everything we had because I was too stupid to understand." She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "Selecting a Prince is a heavier burden then I ever imagined."

 **XxXxXx**

"Marinette, it's almost time for the ball, are you ready?" Marinette spun around in her red ball gown, a red ladybug mask on her face. "Yeah, Alya, I'm ready." Her hair was let down and curled and flowed down her back. Marinette and Alya walked to the ball room together. During the introductions, where Marinette meets all the important people, Adrien stood next to her as her body guard to assure that no one would mess with her. Marinette had not seen him since the incident up until the ball. Marinette knew she would never get used to the fancy parties, not if Adrien was at her side like this all the time. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Adrien glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"I didn't think most people would freak out at an event like this." He admitted. Marinette avoided the statement and didn't reply. Adrien frowned. Nino appeared in front of the two and explained to Marinette how the evening would proceed. "When the dancing begins, who do you want to dance with first?"

"Dance with first? Um..." Nino smiled one of his scary smiles at her. "Surely you already thought of who you wanted to dance with?"

Marinette smiled nervously and let out a little laugh. Nino sighed, "How about Duke Felix?"

Marinette nodded, "Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

 _'It's hard to think about dancing when I'm so emotionally confused. Knowing that I have to choose my future Prince, and co ruler of Paris, sends pain through my chest.'_

"Hey." Adrien whispered. His voice surprised her and she looked up at him. "Yes?" He went to continue when Felix interrupted. He lifted his hand out, "May I have this dance, your highness?" Adriens sent daggers at Felix who smirked in return. Marinette blinked in confusion but nodded and took Felix's hand. "Yes."

As Felix whisked her away, Marinette didn't look behind her. Yet she wanted to know what Adrien was going to say. She looked back at Felix and tried to look as confident as possible, "Well, let's enjoy ourselves, shall we?" Marinette knew that Felix had no feelings for her as she did for him, so they danced the first song away. Through out the night, she accepted dance requests from many others and never once went back to Adriens side. Although, she did send him a wink every now and then, something that angered him as he watched her dance with other men. The blonde seethed from the side lines, "Enough." He growled. He stepped in between Marinette and her partner, "May I cut in?" Adrien asked in a voice that signaled no wasn't going to be an appropriate answer. The nobleman stepped back and allowed Adrien to step in. Adrien grasped Marinettes hand and started to dance with her, eyes glaring into hers.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

Marinette stood her ground, "I don't know what you mean."

Adriens brows furrowed yet again. "Are you serious?" Marinette thought back to what he was going to say earlier. She wanted to know what he was thinking. She didn't respond and he let out a sigh. "You can't just be throwing yourself at every suitor like that."

"But isn't this what I'm supposed to be doing? Throwing myself at anyone I want?" Marinette challenged.

"No, it's not. You should only be throwing yourself at the one that you want!" He hissed again. Marinette smirked. She just kept dancing with her cat as she continued to amuse herself by watching the frustration on his face grow even more. As the song ended, he leaned in and whispered, "You're just lucky that we're in public and that Plagg isn't in a position to do something wreckless." He pulled away and went back to his stance by the throne. Marinette let a light blush rise to her cheeks, gaining looks of suspicion from others. Marinette excused herself to the punch bowl, slowly escaping the suitors to get some air. She saw Chloe there and sighed out of relief.

"Hey, Chloe." Marinette greeted. Chloe blinked and looked at her, "Oh, Princess."

"Can I... ask you something?" Marinette asked, looking at the ground. Chloe raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, its about Adrien."

Marinette nodded, "Yes, I know you two are siblings. I don't know how much you two communicate but..." She raised her blue belle eyes looking into Chloes bright blue ones, "Do you know... what he thinks of me?"

Chloe looked across the room, eyes landing on a figure. She sighed, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Marinette then turned to see that mosts of the guests have left. When she turned back around, Chloe was gone. The only other person in the room was Adrien. _'Ask him myself?'_

Her gaze settled on Adrien. He stood there, returning her gaze. Seeing him stand there dressed so handsomely made her hold her breath for a moment.

 _'I know in my heart that I've already made my decision. The only one I can ever think of is Adrien.'_

Without warning, Adriens eyes looked upward and their eyes met. Catching his gaze from across the room made her heart skip a beat.

 _'I like Adrien.'_

She unconsciously began walking towards the captain. The music resumed, but only for us. Adriens eyes were directed straight at her, "Hm?"

 _'What if I did choose Adrien?'_

Deep in thought, she stopped right in front of him, their gazes meeting. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Adrien..."


	17. Pain, envy, twins

"Adrien..."

He said nothing as she stopped in front of him. The silence continued and she swallowed nervously. _'I don't have it in me to ask...'_ Searching for confidence in her throat, she spoke quietly.

"Dance with me again." She commanded. He raised his eyebrows at her. They were alone now. The ball was over. Why was she still asking him to dance? He scoffed at her command. Marinette clung onto his sleeves, "This is how I really feel..." She whispered. He stared at her, then averted his eyes.

"I can't." He said. His words sent pain through her chest. "You can have any partner you want. I'm just here to fulfill my duty as a knight."

Adrien said nothing and walked off without another word. Marinette bit her lips and tightened her fist against her chest. Alya watched from a stairwell with Nino, who shook his head and sighed. Alya wanted to go and comfort her friend, but couldn't bring herself to. Marinettes eyes filled with tears but she quickly wiped them away and held her head high. She walked to the stairs and made her way to her chamber.

 **XxXxXx**

Adrien walked down the corridor, a forbidding expression on his face. He had told another guard to protect Marinette for now. Suddenly, he was stopped by an unexpected voice behind him.

"You don't look very happy." Chloes voice said from the hall. "It was just a dance, that's all she asked for."

"Shut. Up." Adriens fist tightened.

Chloe turned her back to her brother as she looked towards the dance hall, "Rejecting the feelings you have for her and the ones she has for you isn't just going to upset her, it's going to change you for the worse. You need to make a decision."

Adrien said nothing but crossed his arms and bit down on his lip in frustration, "What's it matter? She was practically throwing herself at all of them."

"And you're fine with that?"

"..."

Chloe glanced at Adrien closely, who faced the other direction, obvious of her stare.

"She has nothing to do with me..." Adrien whispered. He stalked off into the hallway and Chloe sighed, "I just want you to be happy. How can I help someone who doesn't realize they have a problem." She turned to see Marinette hiding behind a pillar. Chloe's eyes widened when she realized the Princess heard everything. Marinette returned her gaze with a sad smile. Chloe grasped her shoulders, "Don't you give up on him. He never says what he really feels."

Marinette blinked back tears and sped away to her chamber. She fell on top of her bed and breathed a sigh of relief when she landed on it. She cried into her pillow, tears falling as she tried to push back the thoughts and memories of someone who used her. This continued until she passed out in a puddle of her tears. Alya walked in, upon seeing the princess collapsed on the bed. She turned the light off, "Sweet dreams, Marinette."

Once the door shut, Marinette popped her head up. "Good." She quickly striped of her clothes and threw on something normal. She hurried out of her chambers quietly, and ran to Nathaniels chamber. The red head was confused at the sudden appearence of her at his door. Regardless, he welcomed her just like that night he had in the court yard.

"You don't look so good. Is something wrong?" He asked. He stopped his painting and sat down on a nearby chair, signaling for her to sit. He was ready to listen to her story.

Marinette sat next to him and let out a sigh, "Well, theres a lot on my mind."

She told him about the prince consort, and how she had to make a decision soon, and about Adrien, and about how much she liked him, and he returned her feelings, but his pride was in the way. Nathaniel put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. They chose you as princess elect for a reason, remember?"

Marinette nodded, "You're right." She stood up, "Thank you for talking to me."

Nathaniel escorted her to the door, "It's no problem. Just remember that you shouldn't be visiting peoples rooms during the night time. If you ever need to talk try to come during the daytime, okay?"

Marinette nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Marinette ran off to her chamber. After all the events, she needed sleep.

 **XxXxXx**

The next day Nino came to see Marinette while she was doing her studies. He told her there was an upcoming visit and she needed to study about the kingdom she was going to visit in order to keep them in good terms. Marinette sighed as she looked at all the studying she had to do. Suddenly, a yellow blob sat next to her, "Good morning, Princess."

Marinette smiled, "Hey, Chloe."

"Wanna go for a walk? It looks like you need to take a breather." Marinette nodded, "A break would be great."

The two girls exited Marinettes chamber as the walked through the court yard.

"Its such a beautiful day. The sight of the sky always makes me happy. Sometimes it's just nice to have a change of pace, ya know?" Chloe smiled at Marinette. She nodded in agreement, "Yes, that's true. I would much rather be out here then studying."

The two continued to hold a conversation until they walked absentmindedly into the knights training hall. They stopped when they realized where they were. Even amongst the chaos in the training ground it was still obvious as to who Adrien was. He stood out very well. He spotted the two females. Chloe frowned, "Hm."

Felix was a few feet away and saw an opportunity to get back at Adrien for hurting Marinette at the dance. He approached her and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Princess." Marinette jumped, "F-Felix?" He winked at her and whispered, "Just play along."

Adrien watched the two, anger growing in his veins. Felix's grip was firm. Chloe smirked, knowing her brother was about to get his own medicine.

"Hey, Marinette, why not choose me?" Felix suggested, "I would make a great suitor. If Adrien doesn't work out, you could always choose me."

"W-Why are you saying this all of a sudden?" Marinette asked. She wasn't very good at acting but she would give it a try.

Felix grinned excitedly as he bent down and whispered, "I mean, we are twins after all."

"T-TWINS!?"

Marinette looked closer into Felix's face and then into Adriens. Now that she was actually observing...

"Adrien and... Felix are... twins?" Marinette asked. Chloe shrugged, "We really are one big happy family."

Felix cocked an eyebrow and placed a finger over his lips, "Shh, but don't let him know that I told you."

Marinette blushed, "Well that's kind of too late."

"He doesn't really like anyone knowing that me and Chloe are related to him." He confessed. His eyes swiveled back to Adrien in the training area. He smirked, "Oops."

Adrien had been watching their interactions without moving a muscle. Felix was still holding Marinettes body close. "Felix..." She whispered.

Attention once again caught, Felix brought his face in close to her nose, "Yes, Princess?"

"Well, um..." She found it difficult to breathe with his mouth so close to hers.

After a moment, Felix turned away and whispered, "Think about it for me, okay?"

Marinette paled, she couldn't tell if Felix was serious or still playing at this point. _'What do I do? He's too close!'_

She felt her face burn as her hands connected with his chest. "Sorry." Felix apologized with a smirk on his face and let her go. Marinette grasped her face and walked away from the training hall, a blush on her face. She hurried to her chamber, where she paused for a moment to catch her breath. _'I ran away. That might not have been the best move.'_ As she thought over the situation, she turned to her desk. Marinette sat in her chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know if I could ever choose anyone over Adrien..." she whispered.

 **XxXxXx**

That evening Marinette was scheduled to have her riding classes with Adrien. She curtsied to him when he showed up, acting like nothing had ever happened. "What are we working on tonight?"

"I was thinking..." His eyes were wide, like he wasn't sure how to respond.

 _'I can't get depressed over something trivial like Adrien.'_ Marinette thought. They began their training with the horses for the night. After a few hours of practice, they returned to the stables. Marinette immediately began brushing her mares mane. "Thanks for today, girl." The mare whinnied in response and began to nuzzle her face. With a brush in Marinettes hand, she began to go over the area around the stomach.

 _'I'm pretty sure he taught me to do it like this.'_

All of a sudden Adriens hand extended over her shoulder. "Not there, over here." He said sternly. His hand gently patted the mares side. Marinette blushed, "Oh, I see..."

Marinette drew in a breath at his unexpected advance. Adrien looked down quietly at her before starting to move away.

 _'I don't think he noticed my blush. Good.'_

She attempted to drown out the pulse as it thummed in her ears by brushing more of her mare.

 **XxXxXx**

After she returned to her room, she plopped down on the bed exhausted. _'That was another eventful day.'_ She looked up to see Adrien at the door. Normally, he would leave immediately after they reached her door. But this time he decided to enter her chamber. Marinette was confused as he still stood there. She stared at his striking presence. "Did you need something, Adrien?"

Rather then answer straight away, he slowly reached out to close the door. "Are you going to choose him?"

Marinette blinked, "Him? You mean... Felix?"

Adriens eyes darted away at the mention of that name. _'For twins, they don't seem to get along at all. I wonder why?'_

With a soft click, Adrien fully shut the door behind him. The room was filled with an awkward silence. "Well, are you?"

"I..."His question was blunt but it still confused her enough to make her keep staring at him. "I honestly hadn't thought about it."

Adriens eyes narrowed. He sighed in frustration and started to slowly walk towards her. "You understand what things are expected of you and your chosen suitor, don't you?"

Marinette blinked and played innocent, "What kind of things?"

Adrien stood directly in front of her and placed his hands on the back of her sofa, caging her between him and the cushions. Marinette blinked in surprise at his sudden approach. "What, with all your sneaking around the palace after hours, you do understand, right?" Marinette fumed.

"I am not doing those types of things in the palace after hours-" She looked up at Adriens, cheeks red and eyebrows furrowed, "I mean, I understand what you're saying," She shoved a finger into his chest very violently, "But what does ANY of that have to do with YOU?"

Adrien didn't respond but gave her a deadly glare in exchange, although she continued, "What does that say about YOU, Adrien? You are the one in my chamber right now at this hour of the night." His eyes narrowed again but then relented. "You're right."He grabbed her wrist out of no where, pulling her up to his face, "Do you want to see what could happen, then?"

"Huh?" Marinettes face went back up another few shades of red. She turned towards him only to find her lips suddenly covered by his.


	18. Traveling to the kingdom

_**Hi You Guys! Much Love! I hope you are having a happy thanksgiving with your loved ones! Happy holidays!**_

 ** _Without further ado, lets get back to our kissing scene ;)_**

 _Adrien didn't respond but gave her a deadly glare in exchange, although she continued, "What does that say about YOU, Adrien? You are the one in my chamber right now at this hour of the night." His eyes narrowed again but then relented. "You're right."He grabbed her wrist out of no where, pulling her up to his face, "Do you want to see what could happen, then?"_

 _"Huh?" Marinettes face went back up another few shades of red. She turned towards him only to find her lips suddenly covered by his_.

Marinette struggled to breathe as she brought her hands up to his chest. She pulled at his armor, trying to pull away so she could get some air. Slowly, Adrien pulled away from their long and heated kiss. They were still facing each other, close enough to touch. Adriens lips parted open,

"Could you do what we just did with anyone else?" He hissed, "Like Felix? Or your little artsy fartsy boyfriend?" His low voice made her heart beat in her throat.

 _"You understand what sort of things are expected between you and your chosen suitor don't you?"_

"Oh no..." Marinette whispered. Her face burned and she shook her head rapidly, "I..."

 _'I can't do this with just anyone.. because...'_ Marinette couldn't contain her thoughts. Adrien smiled down at her and gave her head a soft pat. He said nothing, and then turned around and walked out of her chamber.

The only thing that made a noise in the room was the sound of Marinette's heart beating in her chest. "What... did he just do?" Marinette touched her lips with her finger, just as Tikki flew out from her hiding place. "Marinette, you like him a lot." Marinette blushed and shooed the little Kwami away. "I, I can't like a guy like him, can I? He can't make up his mind."

Tikki nodded, "I thought he said being a knight was more important to him?"

Marinette threw herself on her bed, "I thought so too! He kissed me, denied me, almost kissed me again, and then DENIED me again, and then locks himself in my chamber with me and kisses me till I can't breathe! What's wrong with him!?"

The sensation of the warmth and the kiss still hadn't left. Marinette could still feel Adrien kissing her. "Adrien, why... why are you messing with my head..."

 **XxXxXx Outside Marinette's chamber xXxXxX**

Adrien marched down the palace corridor alone.

"Adrien? Dude, is that you?" Adrien turned to see Nino standing there in his night robes, his hair wet.

"Hey, Nino, what's up? Not transformed with Wayzz I see." Nino shook his head, "It's so hard keeping cool and calm."

Ninos relaxed face soon turned into a suspicious one, "Coming out of the Princess's chambers late at night are we?" Adrien scoffed and denied the allegation.

"Well, where are you headed?" Nino nodded in the direction Adrien was walking. Adrien noticed that he was walking into a dead end. "Um, I was going back to my room." With that, Adrien marched back the way he had came. Nino watched him leave and smirked in amusement.

"Wonder what's got his big boy britches in a twist."

 **XxXxXx The Trip To The Kingdom xXxXxX**

The day of the kingdom that Nino had asked Marinette to prepare for had arrived. Marinette was sitting in the carriage next to Alya who sat across from Nino. The sky they rode under was a beautiful blue that day. Nino smiled at her, "The king is a gentle and dignified man. I doubt you will have much difficulty." As Nino continued to ramble, Marinette glanced outside the carriage. Adrien didn't make eye contact and avoided her gaze. He was once again accompanying her and was the knight in charge of her well being. Marinette looked at him sadly, _'I haven't had a chance to speak to him since that last kiss. I wish I knew what he was thinking.'_

"Is her royal highness listening to me?"

"Oh, my apologies Nino." He smirked in response. He glanced at the blonde outside the carriage and then back at her again. Marinette blushed and quickly looked away. As they proceeded, the road turned into a little dirt path. Nino focused his eyes on her once more.

"We will need to go through this path to get to the kingdom. The path is too dangerous for the carriage in some parts. So from here we will have to proceed on horseback." He smirked again and Marinette blushed. "You will be riding on horseback with Adrien."

As soon as that was said, the door was opened and Adrien was standing outside the carriage. His piercing green eyes met Marinettes, "Princess."

"I leave her royal highness in your safe hands, Sir Agreste." Alya said with a smile. Nino gave them a thumbs up, "Yup, have fun, dudes."

"Understood. I will keep her highness safe." Adrien grabbed Marinettes hand gently. He turned his head up to her. Marinette blushed, not ready for what was about to happen.

 **XxXxXx**

There she sat, with Adrien, alone, on his horse, as they walked deeper into the forest. Marinette clung to the reigns, taking in his scent. She recalled the smell he left on her after he had visited her chamber. She felt nervous for some reason. Her body was tense. Sure, she had sat behind him before, but never in front. She tried to keep a straight face, knowing if she let one blush rise to her cheeks Adrien would notice. Because in all honesty, it felt like Adrien was embracing her from behind. The horse stumbled, and Adrien's arm brushed against her body. "Sorry." He whispered gently. The hairs on her neck stood up.

"Oh... uh..."

Her face turned red as Adrien whispered into her ear, " _Hey..."_ His arms surrounded her as she gripped the reigns even harder, her knuckles turning white. " _Don't get so worked up every time the horse moves."_

"I-'I'm sorry." Marinette ended up apologizing before she could stop herself from speaking. On the inside, though, she was fuming. _'IT WASN'T THE HORSE. I ONLY REACTED BECAUSE YOU TOUCHED ME, ADRIEN!'_

"Hm." Was the knights only reply. The horse moved on even through the awkward silence. They soon found themselves beside a lake. Marinette looked at the placid lake in awe, "Wow, so pretty."

It was so quiet around the lake. Adrien let Marinette off the horse so the mount could get some water and rest. She went to step towards the lake but Adrien stepped in front of her, "Pretty, yes, but dangerous." Adrien kept his back to the princess, "The lake is too wide to cross, we'll have to go around it."

Marinette sighed and started to stretch her legs. It was her first time outside of Paris, and she wanted to see as much as she could. She looked around and marveled at the beauty that surrounded her. As she looked around, Adrien approached her from behind. "Don't wander off too far."

Marinette pointed up to the top of a big tree, "Adrien, look!" Several round red fruits were in them. "Adrien, are those edible?"

Adrien rolled his eyes and walked up to the tree. He took a big cat like leap and grabbed one of the fruit hanging from one of the low branches. Then he turned to look back at her.

"Want to see what happens?"

Marinettes eyes looked at him in confusion and then her eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. His smile was genuine but his words reminded her of their last encounter.

 _'Want to see what could happen, then?'_

Adrien seemed to realize his poor choice of wording and cursed slightly and averted his eyes. "Thank you." She said as she regained her composure and turned her back to him and faced the tree. She stuck her hand out as if waiting for him to give her the apple. He smirked at her and held the apple over her head, "Come on, reach."

Marinette tried to snatch the fruit from him but he ended up raising his arm higher. She kept trying and trying, but each time she grabbed for the fruit, he lifted it even higher. She started to get frustrated, "Adrien!" He started to chuckle as he refused to let her have the red fruit. "Adrien, come on!" Suddenly, Adriens eyes focused in on her. He leaped forward and claimed her lips again in a quick kiss. She gasped and let her mouth open in surprise and black ears popped out. Adrien pinned the blue haired girl to the tree as he robbed her of her oxygen. Marinette moaned and let her hand brush against one of his ears. He let out a low and dangerous purr, and then pulled away. He stuck the fruit up to her face, "You can have it, but it might be poisonous..." He said dangerously. He detransformed and walked away from her.

Marinette stared at the fruit in her hand, "But... it might not be... right?" She held the fruit to her chest. She heard Adrien laugh from afar. She blinked and then smiled.

 _'Yes, maybe it's not all that poisonous.'_

 **XxXxXx**

The horse was ready to set off again. She placed a foot in the stirrup before Adrien mounted. She hoisted herself up and shifted her body into a position on the saddle. Adrien looked up at her from where he stood, astonished.

"I say Princess, I am mighty impressed."

"What?"

"You've improved." Adrien then climbed on behind her. He gripped the reigns and flashed her another small smile, "I'm sorry... for what just happened.. try to forget it okay?" Marinettes heart sank as he spoke, "Oh... yeah."

"But alas, well done." Marinette tried to raise her hopes at his compliment. His words made her hold her breath.

 _'I'm glad he thinks so.'_

"Of course you did have a good instructor." He boasted. Marinette sweat dropped.

"Sure."

She fell silent as Adrien continued to boast about how awesome he was. Marinette sighed, it was great and all but he really should have just stopped at the compliment. Still, his praise gave her confidence. A smile spread across her lips. Adriens eyes focused in on the gesture but he said nothing of it.

The horse had to travel around the lake to get to its destination. It was a long journey so they decided to spend the night camping by the lake. Adrien dismounted and then offered her his hand. "This way. Royalty stays in the royal retreat when journeying to the kingdom." Marinette blinked and looked up at the sky.

"But the stars are so beautiful."

Adrien smiled at that. "You are the Princess after all, you can't sleep outside."

"Oh, right." Marinette said. Turning back to Adrien, she smiled and nodded with consent, "I guess then."

"All right." Adrien said.

 **XxXxXx**

Night descended upon the lake. Marinette snuck out of the royal residence to take another look at the stars. "The scenery is so beautiful. I wish I could sleep out here." The full moon was reflected across the lake. It was mesmerizing to watch during the night and the day. After watching the scenery for a while, she heard a voice behind her.

"Your highness." She turned quickly to see Adrien standing there in his armor still. "I don't like seeing you out here at this time of night. Especially alone."


	19. Graveyards and Cemeterys

_"Your highness." She turned quickly to see Adrien standing there in his armor still. "I don't like seeing you out here at this time of night. Especially alone."_

"What's going on here, purrincess?" Adrien appeared and stopped with a cold look in his eyes when he saw her. Marinette knew she would be in trouble so she huffed and turned away from him without answering. Adrien was taken aback by her childish behavior and sighed softly, "I should no longer question your tendency to leave without a bodyguard."

Marinette kept her back to Adrien, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He said.

She turned to him and took in their surroundings. They were standing in the middle of a grassy field by a lake with a moon reflecting its waters. The lightning bugs around them danced and she held out her hand, "Will you dance with me?"

"Huh?" He crossed his arms and turned away from her this time, "Why should I?"

"Well, you left me alone on the dance floor back at the palace. If you give me this dance, I will go back inside." He looked at her hand once more and then sighed.

"Alright, but just one dance."

"I understand, Sir Adrien." The Knight stepped back and observed her. She had called him Sir Adrien just now didn't she? Why was she calling him that all of a sudden?

Their hands met and he bowed to her before placing one of his hands on her waist and the other clasped with hers. There was no music, but the dance was just a typical ballroom dance. Marinette sighed and dug her head into his neck, "We can't keep doing this." Adriens grip on her hand tightened. "We can't keep kissing each other if you want to be a knight and I have to be a princess. I can't ask you to give up doing something you love for me. It's not fair. I would hate to be intruding on your life." Marinette could feel tears coming to her eyes. She stepped away from him to breathe for a minute, "I'm sorry, I should go back inside..." She turned away and made her way into the cottage she was staying in. Adrien watched her walk away. Plagg flew out and into Adriens face.

"Can you believe yourself? This girl gave up her life, her family, her bakery, her job, all for a position she didn't want! And her she is, being emotional about it, because she doesn't want the same thing to happen to you! And that would make sense, but you LOVE her!"

"Plagg, I can't-"

"YOU CAN! I'VE BEEN AROUND FOR A THOUSAND YEARS I KNOW WHAT HORMONES ARE!" He set his cat glare on the blonde, "And I know when my holder is in love with someone. Stop denying it Adrien, or else people are gonna get hurt."

Adrien, face flushed, stared at the ground. "How could I? She deserves better... Not me. I'm not anyone special, Plagg. I'm nobody." Adrien then followed the same path his princess took as he went back to their room. He walked in and Marinette was already in bed. Her eyes looked up and their gazes met. She looked away from him, setting her sights on the wall. And if looks could kill, there would be a hole in that wall. He sighed, "Marinette, can we talk?"

"About what?" She dug her face further into her pillow, "Theres nothing to talk about..."

That was when Adrien kneeled down beside the bed and took her hand in his. It was only up front could he see the tears that had already dried her cheeks. When he came into view Marinette quickly pulled the cover over her face, shielding her view of him and retracting the hand he once held. He sighed, "Marinette... You need to know that I care for you, a lot more then you do for me." Marinette jumped at his sudden words.

"What... what do you mean?" She whispered. He blushed a bright crimson.

"T-W-I mean..." He took a long breath, "Marinette Dupain Cheng, I like you a lot... but I can't ever lose someone precious to me again." His grip on her hand tightened and she had pulled the covers down, "To be the prince consort would mean that I couldn't protect you with my own hands. What kind of King would let his Queen get hurt in front of him like that and not do anything?" Marinette's heart jumped at his confession.

"This is why I cannot be your Prince Consort..." He whispered. "But I promise you this, that I will serve and protect your life, not as Sir Knight, but as Adrien Agreste."

That being said, he stood up and went to his side of the room, making himself comfortable on the recliner. He had said all he needed to say.

 **XxXxXx Arriving at the Kingdom xXxXxX**

After arriving at the royal kingdom, the two met Nino and Alya at the visiting Kingdom where there was a royal banquet being held. Alya sipped her coffee and glanced at her husband, "Things are getting pretty heated at the borderlands aren't they." Nino sighed and nodded.

"Indeed, some people are saying that our recent crisis was triggered by foreign forces." He munched on a croissant and glared down at the table, "It's driving me crazy that this whole thing continues."

Marinette said nothing as she swooshed around her spoon in her soup bowl. Alya gave the girl a curious look, wondering if something had happened between the two on their lonesome trip to the Kingdom. The conversation, to Marinette, between Alya and Nino felt dull to her in that moment. Adrien was standing guard behind her. She wanted to turn around, to look into his green eyes and smile, but she couldn't, not after last night.

 _"Adrien did promise to protect me though. A promise is a promise."_ Those thoughts tried their hardest to encourage Marinette but it did nothing. She dipped her spoon in her soup and thought over the events of the previous night. He swore on his life, by his name and not by title, to protect her. She could feel her chest tighten as the words flashed through her mind. _"And yet, I pressed him."_

"...highness... Your royal highness?" Marinettes head shot up once she realized Nino was talking to her.

"Yes, sir?"Alya, Nino, and at this point, even the King they were visiting were all looking at her.

"Is the food not to your liking, Princess?" The King asked.

"N-No, your majesty, the food is quite delicious!" Marinette smiled and bit her lip, trying not to hurt the Kings feelings.

 _'Enough, Marinette, get your head in the game!'_

But it didn't work. After Adrien had sworn his loyalty to Marinette, she asked another question.

 _"But I promise you this, that I will serve and protect your life, not as Sir Knight, but as Adrien Agreste."_

 _"Then what would you do if I had chosen someone else?"_

 _"..."_

 _Adrien didn't say a word, his eyes fixed upon hers. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything._

After finishing the conference with the neighboring countries King, we set off again. They took another short rest in the forest and Marinette was hoping they could hurry up and get back to the palace. _'Adrien never gave me an answer, but then again, I shouldn't have asked in the first place.'_

The group signaled that it was time to leave again, and surprisingly, a different Knight stood in front of Marinette. "My lady, it is time to go."

"Oh? Where is Adrien?"

The Knight gathered the horse reigns, "The captain has another place to visit for now. He asked me to take his place instead."

"Another place?" Marinette whispered. The party set off, but the bluenett kept her head lowered in thought. She needed to speak to Adrien again. She looked up at the young Knight with a gentle and charming smile, "Excuse me, young Knight, but I have a favor to ask of you."

 **XxXxXx**

The young Knight and Marinette slipped out on a different route, unnoticed by all the others. Marinette had begged the guard to follow Adriens trail. Once they had gotten to the place Adrien was, Marinette slipped off the horse. The Knight gave her a worried look, "I shouldn't leave you alone."

"I'll be fine, but thank you. I will have Adrien take me home." Marinette gave the Knight a proper goodbye and left him in search for Adrien. If Nino had found out, he was going to kill her when she got back, that's for sure. All Marinette could wonder was what Adrien had to do in these dark and creepy woods. Marinette climbed up a nearby hill and gasped at what she had seen. "A cemetery?" Marinette asked herself. You could look out at the field for miles and still see nothing but tombstones. Marinette saw Adrien from a few feet away, placing a bunch of flowers on a nearby grave. He said nothing but continued to stare at the tomb stone. Marinette realized she could be seen and quickly hid herself behind a tree. _'He came to pay his respects, but to who?'_ Marinette took a deep but quite breath and began to take a step away from the military, her eyes still on Adriens back. _'I shouldn't try talking to him right now, it would be rude.'_ Marinette decided that it would be best to leave the blonde haired boy alone. She began to quietly walk away without disturbing Adrien.

"Hold it!"

Adriens voice echoed across the fields and sent shivers down Marinette's spine. _'Shit.'_

Footsteps approached her from behind and she clenched her fists and stared at the ground, "How many times do I have to tell you!?"

Marinette turned around slowly, her blue belle eyes were full of sadness. Adrien sighed, "So now what, you got a thing for spying on people now too?"

"I-"

"What are you even doing here!?"

Adrien was beyond pissed right now. Marinette bit her lip back and looked down at the ground again. "I'm sorry..."

Her eyes filled with tears and she turned away and Adrien took a deep breath and turned to look at the graves. Several moments passed before he looked back at her. "Lets go." He grabbed her hand roughly and began to pull her along. She stared silently at his back as they walked down the narrow path.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was trying to leave."

Adrien stopped and turned around.

"You weren't disturbing me." He took one of her hands in his, "And don't trip over this big root on the ground." Marinette looked down at the ground to a root sticking out, "Oh, thank you." She carefully stepped over it with success and smiled up at him. Adrien let go of her hand and then unexpectedly let it go to her ear. Marinettes face turned red.

Marinette turned away, blushing. Adrien withdrew his hand and started cursing under his breath, and then apologized. He spun around again and walked away as if nothing had happened. Marinette was still frozen in place. She lifted a hand to her ear. She jogged to catch up with Adrien and took his left hand. He jumped at the sudden touch but gave her a questioning gaze.

"What is it, Princess?" He whispered.

"Just for now, until we get back to the horses."

Adrien felt himself blush a little but he gripped her hand tightly. She looked up at him as a response to the sudden grip. He almost immediately pulled her to him, capturing her lips in another kiss, black cat ears popping out, as he kissed her with passion. Marinettes eyes widened and Adrien pulled back. His eyes were a bright yellow.

"Adrien?"

"Nope, this is Plagg. I thought I would let you know, I'm blocking this out from Adrien so he can't hear what were going to say," He smirked, "Adrien likes you, so don't give up on him, if you can push through this, he'll open his eyes before its too late."

"Adrien... likes me?" Marinette whispered.

"Yes, and also, he thinks your a super good kisser." Cat ears disappeared and Adrien was back. He grabbed Marinette by her arms, "What did he say?"

"Um... why don't you ask him yourself?" Marinette asked.

Though the two of them were quiet once again as they started walking, Marinette still called out to him in her head. Her chest felt tight again and her heat was beating fast.

 **XxXxXx**

Once they returned to the palace, Nino summoned Marinette to his study right away. Marinette sat very glumly in her seat as Nino lectured her.

"You were very inattentive during the banquet and then you go missing on the journey home! Are you actually fully aware of your responsibilities?" Alya stood next to her husband and while she hated to admit it, she had to side with him this time.

"Marinette, Nino is right. He's only acting like this because we were all worried." Marinette kept her eyes on the floor as they continued to talk to her. She felt like a puppy who was getting in trouble for leaving a surprise on the floor.

"I apologize to both of you, it will not happen again, I promise." Marinette whispered.

Nino sighed, "Alright, go to your room. And go to bed early, we resume your lessons and social events tomorrow." Marinette nodded and slugishly walked out of their study. Nino sighed and fell backwards on the floor, "Is this what having teenagers is going to be like?"

 **XxXxXx**

On her way back to her bedroom, Marinette glanced out her window. She still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Adrien about that night. She still hadn't made things right, and on top of that she made Alya and Nino worry. She just couldn't stop thinking about Adrien. She noticed Chloe walking towards her, her cell phone in one hand while taking selfies with it. She looked up and noticed her, "Oh, hello Princess! It's nice to see you again!" Chloe was really bad at hiding her fake side.

"Chloe, nice to see you."

After spotting her down the hallway, she recalled when she had last seen Chloe, with Felix, who had said if things didn't work out she could go to Felix, since they were twins.

 _'Twins, I bet no one knows as much about Adrien as Chloe and Felix do.'_

"Did you see anything today, Marinette? Maybe a cute purse? Or a new dress?"

Marinette gave a confused look.

"A graveyard perhaps?"

Marinette then froze, "H-How did you know that's where we went?"

Chloe sighed, then gave a sad smile, "I figured it would happen sooner or later."

Chloe invited Marinette out on a walk as Marinette went on about the journey. Chloe nodded after hearing about Adrien at the cemetary, "I knew once I heard that you were traveling west, that Adrien would stop and make a visit."

"You mean, to the cemetery?"

She recalled the look at Adrien standing in front of the gravestones with a sad look on his face.

"His dad is buried there."

Oh.

"And so is his ... I mean... our mom."

"Your... parents?" Marinette asked quietly.

"Yes, our parents." Chloe took a deep breath, "His father was very kind to us all throughout our childhood. Even though I wasn't his blood daughter, and I came fromo someone else, he still saw me as one of his own." Marinette expected her to keep going but she looked up and saw the blonde girl looking into space with tears in her eyes, "And then... one day..." Her hands began to tremble and she suddenly smiled up at Marinette, "You have to promise not to tell Adrien we had this conversation."

"Yes, I promise."

As the conversation kept going, Marinette starred up at the starry sky. She knew nothing about Adrien after all. But...

 _'I want to learn more about Adrien.'_


	20. Agreste History and Blame

Marinette kept her eyes focused and her mind cleared as she scribbled away on a piece of paper. She was working much harder at her studies now then she ever had before. Day and night, Marinette didn't let anything cloud her mind as she did her best. She put down her quill and sighed. She glanced at the the clock. It was ten. She pushed her blue bangs out of her face. Her Kwami was sitting a few feet away resting peacefully. It was quiet inside her study. Her eyes scanned a large shelf of books. Suddenly, a picture of Adrien flashed through her mind.

"If I can't ask Chloe or Adrien about their family directly, maybe one of these books will have information about their family." Marinette took a heavy volume from the shelf and flipped through its pages. As she started to read, a voice came out from behind her.

"Investigating something, Marinette?"

Marinette spun around coming face to face with Nino. He had a quizzical look on his face.

"Oh, hey Nino..." Marinette suddenly averted her eyes. She knew how nosy Nino could be when it came to her and Adrien. Nino laughed, "Judging by that reaction, I'm assuming you are up to something."

Marinette still didn't look him in the eyes. She would do anything to avoid his stare, "Well, I-" Marinette didn't know what to say. Nino walked next to her and put a hand on the shelf next to her head.

"What were you looking for exactly?" He searched the shelves. He turned to her, "Don't lie to me, Marinette. It's my job to see through people."

Marinette sighed. "I can't lie. I'm trying to find out more about Adriens family."

Nino was quiet for a while. Then he let out a long and disturbing sigh.

"I couldn't find out anything though." Marinette then looked at Nino and rubbed her chin, "Say, you and Adrien are best friends right?"

Nino paled.

"So, would you maybe be willing to lend me some information?"

"I uh, don't know if I could do that to my best bud, yo." Nino took the history book that was on her desk and placed it back on the shelf. "Besides, the Agreste history wouldn't be written in these silly old books."

"Why not?" Marinette asked suddenly. Nino froze, realizing he was giving out bits on information. He closed his eyes, "Fine. I will tell you what I know. You'll have to sit down for this one."

Marinette nodded, sitting down at the desk she studied at. Nino looked at her with a dead set look in his eyes.

"The Agreste family lost their lives in the midst of a power struggle among the nobles. The fight for the miraculous. You're miraculous, the power of creation, and Adriens miraculous, the power of destruction, are the two most powerful miraculous out of the entire set. Nobles fought and killed each other for these. The holder of the peacock miraculous, Adriens mother, disappeared a long time ago. His father was set on the idea that if he had both the miraculous of creation and destruction, he could bring Adriens mother back. In the end, the power was too much for him to handle, and there was a large explosion. Adriens father died that day, and no one knows if his mother is still alive today."

Marinettes eyes widened, not realizing she had such a power, and reached up to touch her earrings. "What I know is that Adrien, Felix, and Chloe, all their parents held positions in the palace bureaucracy. The rumors say they were murdered due to internal politics... but the truth is one that only the current miraculous holders know. Gabriel Agreste accidentally killed himself along with many others in the blast. And then..."

Nino stopped mid sentence to calm his nerves before speaking. "Both Adrien and Felix were expected to become Knights before the incident." Marinettes fingers twitched nervously in her lap.

"That's... terrible..." Marinette whispered.

When Nino continued, his voice was softer then before, "You must understand that Adrien, Felix, and Chloe were all children when they found out their parents had been murdered. Even Chloe's biological father had been killed in the incident. And soon after all this happened, their manor was burned down to the ground."

Marinette looked down at her lap, tears brimming her eyes, _'_ "That's why Adrien said what he did at the lake..."

 _"I can't lose what's most important to me. Not ever again. I want to protect the things I hold dear with my own hands."_

Marinette felt her chest tighten when she remembered Adriens pained expression. "So that's what he meant by lose..."

"Princess Marinette," Nino said, "I will not ask why you wanted to know this information. However, I would ask that you not speak about it in the palace. I wouldn't bring the subject up."

"Why?" Marinette asked.

"It's just best that you don't, trust me."

 **XxXxXx**

After Marinette left the study, she leaned against the door to her chamber. She placed a hand over her heart. "How am I supposed to sleep like this? Theres so much information from Chloe and Nino, it'll be hard not to think about any of this."

 **XxXxXx**

 **The next day**

Marinette did as she had been told and followed her schedule, meeting another range of suitors. One of them approached her, "This way, your highness."

"Yes, right, of course." Marinette said as she followed him. The man wasn't very shy. His name was Theo and he was a great sculptor and decorator. The man forcibly took a hold of her shoulder and Marinette instantly shot him a disapproving look. "Excuse me, might I politely ask that you restrain your hands?"

Yet the man didn't listen. Marinette remained motionless, enduring the feeling of someones hand other then Adriens on her body. Said blonde knight watched this happen from afar, gritting his teeth. He was serving as her royal guard for that day. Marinette, not noticing the gritting of his teeth, thought he wasn't at all bothered by the nobles actions. Marinette still felt glum, and the nobleman finally removed his hand from her shoulder.

 _'Thank goodness.'_

Unfortunately, Theo then slid his hand around the Princess's waist next. "Come with me!" Theo exclaimed. His smile was dangerously close to her lips, and Marinette had to turn her head away and nod.

 _'I guess this is something I have to endure as Princess too.'_

"Sure." Marinette finally replied to his request. Adrien did nothing but glared at the man. Marinette and the Noble walked on for a few minutes, before finally stopping on a bridge over a pond. It was then that Marinette realized Adrien was no longer with them. Marinettes heart stopped with fear of being alone without him, and with this creep no less. She looked to the carriage and had a panic attack when she didn't see him there. She started searching for him with her eyes. The nobleman quickly noticed what was going on and bit down on the toothpick that was in his mouth. He pulled the stick away from his lips and smirked.

"Who cares about that silly knight?" Marinettes face flushed with anger. She turned to him, with an obvious _I do_ look on her face.

But before she could react, Theo grabbed her cheeks. Marinettes heart started racing with fear. Adrien. Where was Adrien!?

Theo forced the blue haired girl to look at him. She gasped at the look in his eyes. The man was going way too far!

"I'll make you forget all about him, Princess."

As he brought his face closer to hers, tears spilled at the edge of her eyes. She pushed against his chest, "No, I-" Marinette felt a fearful shiver run down her spine.

 **"NO!"**

 _ **meanwhile...**_

Adrien stood alone behind the carriage. Plagg flying next to him nibbling on his cheese. The black kwami munched away, "So, you had to leave so you could no longer see Marinette with that guy?"

Adrien nodded, his expression tensed at the thought of the nobleman putting his hands on HIS Marinette.

"What am I doing here..." Adrien whispered. "What kind of Knight hides behind a carriage... because hes too afraid to see the girl he likes that he doesn't have a chance with being touched by some other guy?" Adrien sighed and then let out a frustrated growl. Just then, he heard a muffled scream. His eyes widened, realizing he had left Marinette with that creepy guy.

 **"NO!"**

"What!?" Adrien turned around the corner, seeing Marinette going over the bridge and head first into the pond. Adriens eyes widened and he was over there quickly, the Princess in his arms. "Marinette, are you alright?"

Marinette looked up at Adrien with her sad blue belle eyes, "A-Adrien, he tried ... he tried too..." Marinette couldn't speak. Adrien sent a death glare at the nobleman. He slowly put Marinette down, and placed a hand on his sword, "Why you- how dare you act that way to the Princess." His pupils dilated and Theos face paled. Before Adrien could attack, Marinette tugged at his sleeve. Adriens eyes snapped back to her, "Mari?"

"A-Adrien? Can we please just... go home?"

Adrien was quiet and then placed his sword back and picked her up bridal style. "Of course. Lets get out of here."

 **XxXxXx**

In her attempts to get away from Theo, Marinette has sprained her ankle before she fell inside the pond. They had returned to the palace right after it had happened. After she finished applying the bandage to her ankle, Alya looked at Marinette with great concern. "Does it hurt, Marinette?"

"No, I'm fine, Alya, thank you." Marinette wiped a tear away.

Alya nodded and stood up, her face mixed with concern and anger. "I'm glad that nothing happened, although I hope that pig gets what he deserves! No one messes with my best friend and gets away with it!" Marinette nodded.

"I'm actually wishing I hadn't stopped Adrien from drawing his sword." Marinette rubbed her own arms as if to protect herself, "He was so creepy and so close to kissing me." Before the two could finish the door opened and Nino stood in there, a sad look on his face.

"How is she?" He asked his wife before kissing her forehead. Alya gave a little blush, taken aback by his sudden public display of affection.

"I've just finished bandaging her ankle."

Nino looked at Alyas work and smiled. "Good work, wifey poo." Alyas face darkened, "Don't call me that."

Nino then looked at Marinette and sighed, "It seems a sigh a lot more whenever I'm around you, Marinette."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. I'm glad you're safe." Marinettes eyes widened when she realized something.

"Nino, please, I was the one being careless. Adrien didn't do anything wrong!" Marinette clenched at the fabric in her lap, "I remember what happened so clearly. Adrien was white as a sheet. He picked me up and carried me back to the carriage and we returned to the palace as quickly as possible." Marinettes eyes filled with tears, "None of this is his fault."

Nino looked at Marinette with a sad look in his eyes, "I know, Adrien however, may need more convincing."

"W-what? Why?!"

"He requested to be suspended for three days. I was forced to agree, unfortunately."

 _'No.'_

"Suspended..."

After another hour, the two left and Marinette stared out her window. She couldn't stop thinking about Adrien, and what he had done. She looked down at her feet, wondering if she could walk yet. She scuffed the non bandaged one against the floor. "Adrien is taking this too hard. It's not a serious injury at all..." Tikki landed on her shoulder, "Marinette, a minor injury isn't the point. You have to see it from Adriens perspective. He left you alone, and its because of that that he wasn't able to protect you. From the creepy guy and a sprained ankle."

Marinette nodded and slowly stood up. After making sure her ankle would support her, she began to walk.

 _'It's still my fault. I should apologize to Adrien.'_

 **XxXxXx**

After knocking on his door just once, Adrien answered the door. Once he realized it was me, his eyes averted my gaze, "Why are you walking around by yourself at this hour? How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Take someone with me, I know." Marinette mimicked in her best Adrien voice. He looked down at her feet, clearly holding back anything he was feeling. "And on your ankle!? Are you crazy, woman!?"

Marinette didn't let his words phase her. "I know you're angry and I'm sorry, but I had to do this."

"I need to talk to you, Adrien."

Adrien cast his eyes down and away from her face. The awkward silence continued as he opened the door, letting me into his home. He slowly closed the door behind her, and she didn't miss the small locking sound it made either. The latch clicked shut, and then Adrien spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

She was surprised to hear how soft his voice was. It caught her by surprise. Adrien looked her dead in the eye, "It was all my fault."

Adrien slowly walked over to his bed and sat down on it. A self-deprecating smile tugged at his lips, "I failed you as a Knight. I failed you as Adrien."

Marinette marched over to him, "Are you the crazy one now!? It was all MY fault!" She realized Adrien was staring at her. "How can I make you understand that this isn't your fault..."

She walked closer to Adrien, still not sure what to say. She noticed Adriens fignertips were shaking a little. Suddenly, he spoke again,

"I didn't want to see someone else touching you..." He whispered. "That's why I left your side. And because I left your side, you got hurt." Marinette stared at him with wide eyes.

Adrien had just kind of confessed to her.

This was the answer she had been waiting for.

 _"Adrien, what would you do if I chose someone else?"_

Adrien looked down at his hands and mumbled, "I almost lost someone else important to me."

"Shut up."

She cut Adrien off as she moved her arm to touch his head, "Adrien..."

She leaned down and brushed her lips against his.

 **XxXxXx**

HEYO! Thank you guys for reading this chapter! School is over so I have more writing time! :D

Fixed a minor thing in chapter one, the reason Marinette was denied entry to the palace even though she had an invitation is because she was late.

Two, I might add like a bonus chapter that shows how Marinette reacted when she got Tikki, but I'm really lazy, so I don't know when I'll get it done.

Three, You can base the transformations of the kwamis in reference to Shugo Chara. When Adrien transforms and only has the cat ears, tail, and mask, its called a "character change" but when he transforms into the whole thing it is called "Character transformation"

Remember I do not own Otome games, Miraculous Ladybug, My Midnight Cinderella, or Shugo Chara.


	21. Dumped

_"Shut up." She cut Adrien off as she moved her arm to touch his head, "Adrien..." She leaned down and brushed her lips against his. Adriens body was on fire. His hands explored all over Marinettes tiny body. She mumbled his name as she held him close from his position seated on the bed. After a few more moments, Adrien pulls away._

"What are you doing..." He whispered. Adrien raised his arms, trying to move hers. "Please, let me go..."

"No."

His fingers were around her arms, but she held on tightly. He was shaking but she closed her eyes and savored Adriens warmth, "I don't want to let you go."

Eventually, Adrien lowered his arms and surrendered. His sigh cut through the silence like a knife. Marinette blinked up at him, "Adrien?"

Without a word, Adrien placed his hands around her waist and pulled her to his body. They were closer then ever now and Marinette could feel her heartbeat quicken. She was starting to worry that he would be able to hear it too. Adrien glanced up at her and spoke with a muffled voice, "Your hair tickles."

Marinette blinked a few times, "Oh- I'm sorry?" Marinette tried to take a step back but Adrien wouldn't let her go. She looked up at him in surprise as his green eyes looked up at her beggingly, "Just a little longer..." Adrien seemed so different to her in that moment that he seemed almost vulnerable. It excited her and made her nervous at the same time.

"I mean, you can pull away... if you want." He whispered.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Adrien laughed at her quick response. A few quiet moments passed between the two. Adrien started muttering quietly, so Marinette tried to get closer to listen.

"I'm scared, Marinette," He confessed, "Scared that I won't be able to protect the person I care about."

"What you care about?" Marinette asked quietly. She wondered if he blamed himself for not being able to save his parents. "Adrien..."

The two pulled away from each other as Adrien looked back up at her, still sitting on the bed. Marinette wondered how she would be able to explain it to him. She took a deep breath, and then smiled brightly at him. He blushed in response.

"I always feel safe with you Adrien. I'm so glad you're here in the palace. I'm so glad we met each other." Adriens eyes didn't budge from hers. He was staring intently at her. She felt herself drowning in his gaze, but kept going,

"You know, Adrien..."

"Yes?" His voice was so low, yet soft and gentle in her ears.

"I want to know more about you."

"Huh?"

She could feel Adriens fingers twitch against her waist. "I want you to tell me more about yourself." Marinette said. She took a seat next to him on the bed. She glanced at his face. His eyes were distant, focused on something far away. It was silent between them, and then he opened his mouth and spoke again,

"When I was young..."

He began to tell Marinette about his tragic past. Though born in nobility, his parents supported him in his wish of becoming a Knight. Before long, Adriens face darkened. Marinette knew they were getting to the rough patch of the story.

"I returned home from training one day... and it was already too late. I found my dad laying on the floor inside the manor, my mother gone, I don't know if she was kidnapped and killed or what... but she's gone, and so is my dad." He took a deep breath, "The next thing I knew, all I could see was fire." He started sounding hesitant. Marinette put a hand on his.

"I understand. I'm sorry Adrien, you don't have to go on." She looked down at her own lap, "I shouldn't have made you tell me something so... hurtful."

Adrien turned his face to hers and breathed in slowly. He looked up at her and poked her on the forehead. "Don't look like that. It was ten years ago. I can talk about it." He took her hand softly, "Besides, you wanted to know right?"

"Yes." She replied. She used her free hand to rub at her forehead where he had just poked her. Adrien continued, "I was sent to live with my relatives, but I ended up running away from home before long." Adrien then furrowed his eyebrows, making his face look more serious.

"Adrien?"

"No, sorry, I think that's enough for now." Their eyes met and she was pinned by the weight of his gaze at such a close distance.

"Well, thank you Adrien, I appreciate what you told me." She tilted her head and gave him a small smile. Adriens lips thinned at her attempt to be understanding. The light on his bedside flickered in sync with his eyes. Adrien averted his gaze and stood up off the bed. "You should return to your chambers soon, you shouldn't be caught here."

"Oh, okay." Marinette whispered. It was true, Nino and Alya would throw a fit if they knew she snuck out again. She looked at Adrien and began to rise off the bed. As she did, Adrien stood in front of her and held out his arms.

"Adrien, what are you doing?" Marinette asked.

He picked her up by the waist and lifted her above his shoulder. She let out a tiny squeak in response.

"Wait, Adrien, I might be heavy!"

"Stop squirming, you weigh almost nothing." Marinette blushed and stopped fussing. He kept a firm grip on her and took her out of his room. He didn't even stop once they reached her room. He opened the door all while holding her and shut it behind them. Then he walked over to her bed and laid her down on it. She opened one eye, "That was kind of fun." It was then that something occured to her. Adrien didn't mention Chloe or Felix at all...

 **XxXxXx**

Adrien left the room at once and walked down the hallway. He saw a figure and stopped, "huh?" He stopped dead in his tracks. From across the dimly lit hall, he could see a figure walking in his direction.

"Where have you been, Adrien?" Felix emerged from the other end of the hall. Adrien stood his ground, eyebrows knit together. Adrien refused to speak to his brother. It made Felix curious. "Is the Princess all right?" He let out a little smirk, "I heard she was injured." Adriens eyebrows shot up.

"Hm, maybe if you can't protect her as a Knight, you have no business being her husband. I on the other hand, have already asked the Princess to keep me in mind." Adrien growled.

"Its none of your business." His tone was low and uninviting and he started to walk away. Just as he passed Felix, Felix replied, "I'd say it is."

It was enough to make Adrien instinctively turn back around. "I heard that the Princess got hurt on your watch and that now you've been suspended."

"Hm..."

Felix narrowed his own eyes at Adriens response, "I know exactly why it bothers you." Felix stared at his twin in the dark, "Can't you protect someone without having to stake your life on it?"

Adrien sucked in a breath as his brothers words echoes through the corridor. "If you want to protect her, perhaps you should focus on protecting yourself first?"

As he walked past Adrien, he gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. He had said what he wanted to say. And all Adrien could do was stand there and watch his brother leave. Both hands were balled up into tight fists. "I know that..." He seethed. His response was just barely loud enough for his brother to hear.

"He never learns..." Felix whispered.

 **XxXxXx**

Marinette slept soundly the entire morning after the night with Adrien. After breakfast, Nino went over the schedule with her. The pain in her ankle had gone away after one day. She swiveled her foot around under the table and Nino coughed to get her attention, "Princess, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Yes, what is it, Nino?" She forgot about her ankle and quickly looked up at Giles. He had a very serious expression.

"Do you remember that banquet we attended? The one where you were very inattentive during the whole thing?"

"Yes, sir."

She kept her eyes on Nino as she thought back to the conversation they had with the King.

"It appears that they may find themselves engaged in war soon..." Nino said.

"They what?!"

"Of course, you know very well that they are our close allies..." He gave her a serious look, "We will be expected to aid in the war with our own troops as well."

"But... but that means..." Marinettes face paled at the thought.

"Our knights will be sent to join their ranks."

 _Adrien._

 **XxXxXx**

Marinette tried to study after breakfast was over, but it was a lost cause. Nino's words still rang through her head. The knight will be sent to join their ranks. Adrien is the captain and the first person she thought of. Did this mean he would have to go to the frontlines too? Her mind was flooded with all kinds of terrible outcomes. She found herself more anxious the more and more she thought about what Nino had said that morning. Adrien may be called out to fight in a foreign war. Lost in thought, she put her head down on her study table. Tikki flew over and landed on her head, "Don't worry, Marinette, everything will be just fine."

"Something the matter, Princess? You're not your cheery self today." Marinette turned her head to see Felix standing there with Chloe. Both of them gave her sad smiles. They too had heard the news.

"Felix? Chloe?"

They were both all smiles as usual. Chloe sat down on the bed, "It's so easy to tell what you're thinking." Her voice was soft and thoughtful, unlike on most days. Felix also sat next to Marinette. "So, did you think about it?"

"Think about what?" Marinette asked dumb founded. Chloe burst into laughter and Felix sweat dropped.

"Did you forget, Princess?" He smiled at me, but this time it was kind of an annoyed one, "I told you to think about my offer, didn't I?"

"Oh... that conversation."

"I see you aren't interested in me and haven't thought about trying it out."

"Eh?"

Chloe was on the floor rolling this time. Her response wasn't something Felix had been hoping for. "I just think the whole process would go a bit faster if you picked someone besides Adrien."

"No."

"Pardon me?"

"Felix, how many times must she reject you before you get it through your thick head."

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't thought about it." Marinette said. Leo tilted his head, "I see." His voice then suddenly dropped,

"I think you might actually have what it takes to make Adrien happy."

Chloe and Felix left the room. Chloe kept walking, but Felix leaned against the door slowly. He closed his eyes and murmured to himself smiling.

"Guess I've been dumped."


	22. Feelings

Marinette walked through the halls of the palace, keeping a smile on her face, when in reality all she wanted to do was lock herself away in her room. She surprisingly was able to get through all of Nino's lessons that morning. The thought of Adrien leaving and fighting in a war invaded her thoughts. She needed to talk to someone, but who? Not Adrien, no, he was probably off training or getting prepared to leave for battle. Talking to Nino or Chloe certainly wasn't an option, and she figured Felix was the last person to talk to about love, considering how she turned him down. She though to talk to Alya, but she couldn't find said girl. The only other option was to find Nathan, and talk to him about it. She found her feet were already taking her to Nathan's room.

 _"Next time you need anything, try coming during the daytime, okay?"_

As Marinette approached his door, she felt relief. She was finally going to be able to talk to someone. She lifted her fist up so it could meet with the door, but there was no response. Marinette's face scrunched up. She was just so unlucky today. Tiki popped over her shoulder, glancing up at her worried miraculous holder. "Marinette, it doesn't sound like he's here right now. We could come back later."

"You're right Tiki, he's probably not here right now." Marinette whispered. Her eyes opened in realization. "Tiki, maybe if he's not in his room, he's outside!"

Tiki smiled at the girl, "I'm happy you're so enthusiastic about it Marinette."

"Alright, let's go!" Marinette walked out the hall and towards the place where she and Nathan first met each other in the palace.

 **XxXxXx**

As Marinette predicted, Nathan was in the very same spot she had seen him when she first came to the palace. He stopped his hands from painting upon hearing her footsteps and turned to her, then smiled, "Hello, Marinette!" He put his art stuff down and then turned back to her with a friendly smile. "What brings you here today?"

Marinette took a seat beside him, "I..." She stopped. She didn't know what to say. Where would she begin? "Can I spare a few minutes of your time?" Marinette asked politely. He nodded of course, and listened to her talk.

"Nathan, could I ask you a question? A hypothetical one of course..." She trailed off, "The person I love right now doesn't want to be my prince escort. In fact, he got in a lot of trouble because I got injured. And now, he might be sent into combat far away from me..." Marinette's eyes filled with tears. She wiped her eyes quickly and looked back at Nathan, "I don't want him to go. I don't know what to do..."

Nathan starred at Marinette as she talked and then when she was done he looked up to the sky. He smiled again, and then spoke very softly, "It makes you happy when you're by this person's side right?" He asked.

"Yes, very much!" She answered. He nodded, "Okay then, what makes him happy?" Marinette's voice suddenly got a little lower, as she stared back at the red head in confusion.

"What?"

Nathan's smile turned into a sad one, "It's exactly as it sounds Marinette, what makes Adrien happy?"

For once, Marinette had nothing to say.

 **XxXxXx**

It was starting to get darker as the sun started to set. Marinette decided that no one had been of help to her that day, not even Nathan. She decided the only thing she wanted to do was to see the horses. She walked towards the stable entrance, ready for some peace and quiet. She wanted Adrien to be free from her thoughts and taking care of the horses would help.

But as luck would have it, Adrien would be there.

 _'What does make Adrien happy?'_ She wondered.

Adrien turned from the horse he had just dismounted and gave her a small smile. His green eyes met hers and Marinette looked away. He laughed, "You could say hello instead of just standing there." But Marinette still said nothing. She was looking away from him, face emotionless. Marinette spun around and walked straight out of the stable, surprising herself and Adrien. As he stared after her figure, Plagg popped out from over his shoulder, glaring at him.

"Well, are you stupid? Go after her!"

 **XxXxXx**

Marinette was face down in her bed that night, thinking about what Nathan had said. Adriens happiness, what does make him happy? She knows what makes him sad, what makes him mad, but what makes him happy? Is it laying down his life to protect someone else? Or is it laying down his life for the royalty he serves? She groaned out loud and buried her face in her pillows, thinking about how Adrien's smile turned into a frown at the stables. She had been really rude to him. She sat up from her bed and muttered to herself.

"No..." She whispered to herself, "That smile he gave me this evening... he doesn't give that smile to just anyone." She looked up at the ceiling, "Adrien is happy when he's around people who make him happy. But he's scared of losing more people he cares about..." She sighed. "If he keeps protecting others, who will protect him?"


	23. I want you

Adrien had gone back to being a full knight. After a full day of lectures, meetings, and activities, Marinette was walked back to her room by him. After having to suffer another day of watching men after men love on the women he loved, he was now escorting her back to her room, alone. As soon as she entered her room she said, "Thank god." She couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth and she didn't regret it. Nino had been giving her a more cram packed schedule then when she had started. Marinette was beginning to wonder if it was worth doing this everyday. Adrien stared at her back, sensing how tired she was, and remembering the cold look she had given him in the barn a few nights ago. He figured she wanted her space and turned away from her, "See you then..."

Marinette turned as soon as the words left his mouth, and just as soon as he turned towards the door, her hand was on his wrist. "Adrien."

His eyes widened in surprise and he turned to her. Her face was red and flustered. "Yes, Marinette?" He asked. The hand that was on the door handle slowly pushed the door to a close behind him as he turned to face her and give her all his attention.

"Well, you see..." She fiddled with her fingers out of nervousness. She sighed and then looked him straight in the eye, and then pointed a finger directly in his face. He stared at it, confused.

"You said you would protect me Adrien." He smiled at her, despite her finger being jammed in his face.

"Yes, I did."

Marinette's chest started to thump painfully and her heart began to race. She took a deep breath and took his hand.

"So let me protect you too." She said. Her voice rang through the room, and there was a shocked silence that came after. Adrien's eyes, if possible, widened even more. He stared at the bluenette girl. "I might not be able to do anything right now... but I want to." She said softly. More silence followed, and Adrien's smile became weak. He took her hand softly. His black cat ears popped up and he lifted her hand up to his lips and shot her a wink,

"Come on now my lady," Marinette blushed in embarrassment and turned away, knowing she would get flustered if Adrien was in Plagg mode. Adrien suddenly wrapped his arms around Marinette. Marinette stuttered out his name in surprise. Adrien pulled her closer and softly began to nibble on her ear, causing her to flush even more. "What, are you just gonna pretend you didn't say anything?" He whispered with a smirk.

"N-no that wasn't my intenti-oh!" Her hands came to rest on his chest as his tongue darted out to lick the shell of her ear. Adrien let out a little laugh into her neck. Marinette's heart began to beat faster.

"You're so weird Marinette."

"Says the person licking me!"

Adrien slowly pulled away from Marinette's neck as the two continued to hold each other slowly, his hands around her waist and hers on his chest with their faces just inches apart. Marinette noticed there was a trail of scars around his arms and she looked up at him slowly, "Adrien..." She leaned onto his chest and hugged him tighter, "I will always be by your side."

He stayed silent at her words, yet his hold on her tightened. His cat ears and tail had disappeared. Not satisfied with more silence, Marinette looked up at him, "I will always stay by your side no matter who I have to choose as prince consort..."

Adrien's arms began to shake. Marinette tilted her head slightly in confusion. He pressed his forehead against hers, his green eyes meeting her blue belle ones. His hands reached up to caress her face and he whispered, "Listen..." His eyes darted to her lips and his thumb touched her bottom lip, "Can you choose someone other than me?" His gaze had darkened, and it made Marinette's heart beat even faster. "Well?" He asked quietly.

Adrien wanted a reply, and he wanted it now. Marinette's eyes narrowed, "I want YOU Adrien!" She huffed and her cheeks turned cherry red. He smiled down at her, "I WANT to choose you Adrien." She continued.

Adrien smiled and pulled Marinette even closer to his body. His lips descended upon hers in a kiss and Marinette's eyes widened. He pulled away too quickly for Marinette's liking. She was unable to hide her hesitation. "Adrien, why? I thought you-"

Adrien put both hands on her face again, forcing her to focus fully on him as he stared at her again.

"Okay." He said.

"A-Adrien-"

He leaned forward, "We'll talk about it later..." He pulled her back up to him and kissed her again, His lips were smooth and soft, the complete opposite of what you would expect from a soldier. Marinette moaned into the kiss, allowing him to kiss her to his heart's desire. Adrien wasn't stopping, and she didn't want him to.


End file.
